¡Gana, pierde y muere!
by YaNi's Lavigne
Summary: Jimmy y sus amigos se encuentran nuevamente con la roca espacial con la que el niño genio se comunicaba con la alienígena April. Pero esta vez es algo diferente... Género: Ciencia Ficción, Suspeso y Romance... Dejen reviews!
1. La roca espacial

FANFIC DE JIMMY NEUTRON: "¡GANA, PIERDE Y MUERE!"

Autora: YaNi's D

Género: Ciencia Ficción, Suspenso, Romance…

•Capítulo 1: La roca espacial…

Jimmy y sus amigos ya habían llegado a la edad de 14 años. Ahora Jimmy y Cindy compartían in lazo fuerte entre ellos, pero no eran pareja aún. Sheen y Libby ya eran novios, al igual que Carl con Elkie. Era un día normal en la ciudad de Retroville, y Jimmy y los otros se encontraban en la Dulcería, los 6 sentados en la misma mesa…

Jimmy: Amigos, que van a pedir?

Sheen: Azúcar!!! Dulces, helados, malteadas, refrescos!!!

Libby: Ya Sheen, ya! Tranquilízate.

Sheen: Lo siento. Hoy debo de estar medio loquito, jeje.

Libby: Sheen, tú siempre estás loco.

Sheen: Por ti.

Libby se sonroja un poco al oírlo y luego le da un beso en la mejilla

Carl: Bueno, yo no se que pedir. Tú que quieres, amorcito?

Elkie: Mmmh… Se me ocurren tan sólo unas malteadas.

Carl: Bien! Pediremos malteadas.

Jimmy: Y tú, Cindy? Qué te parece si compartimos un helado?

Cindy: Por mí está bien. Oigan, yo iré por las órdenes, si? Ya vuelvo.

Cindy se levanta de su asiento y se retira luego de darle un beso a Jimmy en la mejilla

Sheen: Oye, Jimmy, que tal con tu novia?

Jimmy: Sheen, aún no somos novios oficialmente.

Libby: Pero algún día se lo pedirás, verdad?

Jimmy: Por su puesto que sí. De hecho, pienso hacerlo esta noche.

Carl: Qué bien!

Elkie: Y supongo que de una forma romántica, como a toda chica le gusta, no?

Jimmy: Obviamente. Aparte, esta noche habrá luna llena, así que viene grandioso con la ocasión.

Libby: Estoy segura de que Cindy se pondrá muy contenta luego de eso.

Jimmy: Eso espero.

Libby: Eso esperas? (con unas risitas) Es más que obvio!

Jimmy muestra una gran sonrisa en ese momento. Mientras, Cindy venía con los pedidos

Sheen: Ultra wow!!! Ataquen!

Todos ríen y luego comienzan a comer. Pasa todo un día normal para los chicos en la secundaria y más tarde de ese mismo día, Jimmy comienza a arreglarse para su cita con Cindy. El tenía en manos el plan más romántico para conquistar a Cindy que nunca tuvo. Se vistió. Traía puesto sus jeans azules y una remera negra encima de otra blanca mangas largas (QUE LINDO!). Cuando se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo y perfecto, partió camino hacia la casa de Cindy. Tocó el timbre y fue atendido muy amablemente por la Sra. Vortex. Últimamente ella y Jimmy se llevan muy bien al tener por asegurado la Sra. Vortex que Jimmy realmente hacía feliz a su hija. Cindy es avisada por su mamá que Jimmy había venido a buscarla. Rápidamente y emocionada, Cindy baja las escaleras para encontrarse con él

Jimmy: Hola, Cindy.

Cindy: Hola, Jimmy. (saluda ella, dando un beso a Jimmy y luego lo abraza) Te extrañé mucho.

Jimmy: Igual yo. No quieres ir a caminar un rato?

Cindy: Claro que sí!

Jimmy y Cindy salen de la casa luego de escuchar a la Sra. Vortex diciendo que tengan cuidado. Ellos comienzan a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la plaza central de la ciudad. Se echan sobre el césped, mirando la hermosa luna llena y las millones de estrellas presentes

Cindy: No te parece hermoso, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Sí. Es muy romántico, no crees?

Los dos giran sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mirada del otro, luego sonríen y se abrazan. Permanecen así por un largo rato, mientras platican sobre sus asuntos. Ahora Jimmy se lo pediría

Jimmy: Cindy… Puedo preguntarte algo… algo importante?

Cindy: Obvio que sí.

Jimmy: Bien aquí vamos (le toma la mano a Cindy) Cindy… Tú… quisieras… quisieras ser mi…

Pero algo atrajo la mirada de Cindy, así que ella voltea a mirar el cielo

Cindy: Jimmy, espera! Mira!

Jimmy gira su cabeza y lo que ve es una hermosa estrella fugaz… o tal vez no?

Jimmy: Pide un deseo.

Cindy: Y tú?

Jimmy: Tú fuiste la que la vio. Vamos, pídelo.

Cindy: De acuerdo. Veamos…

Jimmy la mira con una tierna cara, pero esa mirada es interrumpida por una luz

Jimmy: (con algo de miedo) Quizás podrías desear que le estrella no nos caiga encima!

Cindy: QUÉ???

Jimmy toma a Cindy y los dos salen del lugar en el que estaban. Al parecer eso no era una estrella fugaz

Cindy: (observando con curiosidad) Qué es esto?

Jimmy: No lo sé… Espera! Esto me parece haberlo visto antes (Quita un poco de polvillo del objeto y luego dice algo confundido) Esto es… es… es la roca espacial? Pero April me ha dejado de escribir ya hace 3 años. Qué extraño.

Cindy: Bien, al parecer tienes que descifrar los códigos otra vez, no?

Jimmy: Sip. Afortunadamente aún tengo ese programa para traducir los jeroglíficos. Llevaré la roca al laboratorio para hacerlo.

Cindy: Pero cómo piensas llevar semejante cosa al laboratorio?

Jimmy: Cindy… Te presento mi último invento!

Jimmy saca del bolsillo algo así como un pequeño y extraño rectángulo

Cindy: Y eso es…

Jimmy: Esto es el cubo de almacenamiento infinito… sólo que de bolsillo… es mucho más práctico, jeje.

Cindy: Como digas (bostezo) Bueno. Será mejor que valla a casa, mamá me está esperando.

Jimmy: Sí… bueno… vamos.

Cindy: Espera. Qué querías preguntarme?

Jimmy: (disimulando) Oh, nada importante.

Cindy: (lo mira medio extraño) Está bien. Vamos.

Al igual que Cindy, Jimmy muestra una sonrisa hacia ella. Pero luego cambia su cara a cara de tristeza. Esa era la mejor oportunidad en que le podría preguntar si ella aceptaba ser su novia. Pero ese momento se arruinó por la roca espacial. Ahora, han pasado 3 años desde que Jimmy y sus amigos no ven esa roca. Algo estaría por suceder? Qué significa la roca?


	2. El significado de los jeroglíficos

•Capítulo 2: El significado de los jeroglíficos…

Esa noche, Cindy pasaba por una pesadilla… Una en la que soñaba que estaba en otro planeta. Por alguna razón rara, ese lugar se le hacía muy familiar. Eso era extraño, es más, parecía tan real que hasta en sus propios sueños ella se asustaba. Notaba una presencia negativa y malvada. Eso la atemorizaba demasiado. Pero por alguna razón, Cindy se asustó demasiado y se despertó de un salto. Al ver que todo eso era un sueño, se sintió más tranquila, pero con miedo de volver a dormirse. Esa si que fue una pesadilla. Pasaron unos días normales, pero Cindy aún seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas.

Un día, Jimmy se levanta. Eran las 11:30 AM, y Jimmy no tenía nada que hacer, así que decide ir al laboratorio a trabajar con la roca. Ya en el laboratorio:

Jimmy: Veamos. Qué querrá April?

Jimmy comienza a escasear fotos de la roca para poder descifrar esos extraños jeroglíficos en ella. Era muy raro que April no haya enviado ninguna clase de e-mail junto con la roca, ya que era así de la manera más común que se comunicaban. Jimmy comenzó a traducirlos, pero se sorprendió demasiado al ver que se trataba de un acertijo, como la primera roca espacial que vio. Parecía extraño por parte de April… Un acertijo? Qué quiere decir con eso? Jimmy llama rápidamente a sus amigos para que vean lo sucedido

Jimmy: Amigos, les cuento que… (mira la cara de dormida de Cindy) Cindy… Sucede algo?

Cindy: Oh, no, no te preocupes. Sólo que no dormí bien anoche, es todo. Gracias por preocuparte.

Cindy no quería comentar nada acerca de su sueño. No quería asustar a los demás, en especial a Jimmy. Pensaba que eso sólo era por unos días por alguna razón en particular

Jimmy: Está bien. Si necesitas algo, aquí estoy para ayudarte.

Cindy: (mostrando una gran sonrisa) Gracias.

Luego de esto se abrazan muy tiernamente. Todos sus amigos los miraban con cara de ternura

Jimmy: (algo sonrojado) Bueno, como les decía… Cindy y yo encontramos esta roca espacial cuando estábamos en el parque de Retroville. Ya hace 3 años que April no se comunica conmigo, por lo cual es demasiado raro que se comunique ahora. Qué piensan al respecto?

Sheen: Los Gorloks vienen a invadirnos! Pero antes dejan una nota P

Carl: Ay, Sheen. Es April! Está bien que es una alien guerrera, pero jamás haría eso a sus amigos.

Libby: No sé que pensar. Y no se te ha ocurrido que puede existir una posibilidad que no sea April?

Cindy: Si…(pensando) Y si no es otro truco de Meldar? Se acuerdan de él?

Jimmy: Meldar?(recordando) Naaa… Aparte quedó bajo el mando de Bandana. Recuerdan qué es representante de productos?

Cindy: Pero quién sabe?

Jimmy: Cindy, que es capaz que hacer Meldar sin sus mancuernillas? Sabes que las dejé a cargo de April. Ella las cuidará muy bien.

Cindy: De acuerdo… (con una sonrisa) Confío en ti.

Jimmy: Bien… Ahora les mostraré lo que traduce de los jeroglíficos.

Jimmy se dirige hacia el monitor gigante para mostrarle a sus amigos lo que había descubierto

Carl: Que dice?

Jimmy: Es un acertijo, aunque me parece raro viniendo de April. Dice "Es algo aterrador lo que tienes que adivinar. Es a lo que todo ser le teme en la vida. Con tan sólo escucharla, te puedes espantar."

Cindy: Chicos, que es a lo que más le temen en este mundo?

Sheen: Yo odio las arañas!

Libby: Que se prohíba la música! No podría soportarlo!

Carl y Elkie: Que las llamas se extingan!

Cindy: No… Algo más que eso…

Todos se quedan pensando por un buen rato

Jimmy: La muerte?

Cindy: Qué?

Jimmy: Es a lo que todo ser le teme, supongo.

Cindy: Bueno, puedes intentar responderle.

Sheen: Si cabezón! Aparte, qué es lo que pierdes?

Jimmy: Sí, es verdad. Vengan, acompáñenme afuera.

Todos salen al jardín de la casa de Jimmy y él aprovecha para responder el mensaje. Al responderlo, una luz resplandeciente aparece en el cielo. No, no otra vez. Era la misma luz que los llevó hacia el Torneo Intergaláctico. Esa habrá sido April?


	3. El Torneo Intergaláctico

•Capítulo 3: El Torneo Intergaláctico…

Luego de un rato, Jimmy y sus amigos llegan a su lugar de destino:

Cindy: Qué?! Qué estamos haciendo aquí?!

Jimmy: No lo sé. Pero se supone que no debemos estar aquí.

Cindy: Ahora ves lo que te digo?! Es otra trampa de Meldar!

Jimmy: Ay, cómo va ser una trama de Meldar, si ni siquiera él esta aquí!

Meldar: Hola, gelatinas!

Todos: Meldar?!

Jimmy: Qué haces aquí? Cómo fue que te liberaste de tu castigo de por vida?

Meldar: Ay, Bandana es muy fácil de convencer. Sólo necesitas algo de soborno y dinero.

Libby: Ella te dejó en libertad por dinero?!

Bandana: Y me paga horas extras por ser su ayudante en la nueva temporada de "Torneo Intergaláctico"!

Todos: Una nueva temporada???

Meldar: (hacia el público) Esta semana se enfrentan nuevamente los pequeños cerebros contra una de las formas de vida más interesantes de la galaxia. Vamos a presentar otra vez a esas formas. Bandana!

Bandana: Gracias, Meldar! Son listos, insolentes y evolucionaron en una forma invertebrada. Son los cerebros!

En eso aparecen los Cerebros

Bandana: Ellos son la especie más notable de la galaxia. Reciban a las agujas!

En eso aparecen las Agujas

Sheen: Ay, otra vez ese ruido que raya el pizarrón de mi cerebro!!!

Bandana: Y finalmente, son una especie guerrera de la zona Pandraki. Reciban a los Gorlocks!

En eso aparecen los Gorlocks

Público: Buuuuuuh…!!!

Papá de April: Esta vez mi familia va a devorarlos a todos!

April: Tan mala reputación tenemos?

En eso, April dirige su mirada a Jimmy y viceversa. Los 2 colocan una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro al verse. Todos los participantes allí presentes mostraban una cara de gran confusión. Nadie sabía porque volvían a estar ahí, así que Jimmy decide preguntar la causa

Jimmy: Un momento, Meldar! De que se trata todo esto ahora?

Meldar: Podríamos decir que es lo mismo que cuando nos encontramos la última vez, hace 3 años. Sólo que ahora los premios cambiaron.

Jimmy: Qué?

Meldar: Así es, los premios cambiaron. La especie que gana esta competencia se llevará un nuevo 0 MILLAS, con algunas perfecciones de lujo, y la gran alegría y felicidad de seguir viviendo.

April: A qué te refieres con eso?

Meldar: Me refiero a que si pierden, todos ustedes morirán.

Todos: QUÉ?!

April: Cómo que moriremos?!

Meldar: Morirán, en vez de que su planeta sea destruido.

Jimmy: Estás loco o qué?

Meldar: Esto es a lo que se llama VENGANZA, Neutron.

Jimmy: Qué? Venganza de qué?

Meldar: Esta es la venganza por haberme humillado en frente de todo mi público actuando de conejillo de indias para las propagandas de productos! (Jeje, parece que todos los villanos tienen el mismo problema con Jimmy XD. La HUMILLACIÓN, al igual que el Rey Goobot) Así que mal vale que ganen gelatinas, porque de esta no salen.

Luego de esto, Meldar se retira del lugar soltando una risita malévola. Todos mostraban una cara de miedo

Carl: Oyeron eso? Moriremos si no ganamos!

Sheen: Lo sé! Y Oleander me debe 23 centavos.

Jimmy: Ay, Sheen, deja de pensar en eso ahora.

Cindy: (mira a Jimmy con cara de enojo) Y bien. (Oh, no. Eso es una señal del comienzo de una pelea XD)

Jimmy: Qué?!

Cindy: Tú nos metiste en esto, TÚ ARRÉGLALO!

Jimmy: Wow, gracias por el aliento que me das, Cindy.

Cindy: Yo te lo advertí! Tú no quisiste escuchar!

Jimmy: Me advertiste de qué?

Cindy: Te advertí que todo esto iba a suceder, con lo del sueño.

Jimmy: Es sólo una coincidencia.

Cindy: No es una coincidencia! Esto es la realidad! Abre tus ojos, Neutron!

Jimmy: Y por qué te enojas tanto por una tontería?!

Cindy: No es una tontería! Por qué no me puedes creer una vez en tu vida, Nerdtron?!

Jimmy: Me dijiste NERDTRON???

Cindy: (piensa por un momento) Sí! Y?

Jimmy: Pero se supone que íbamos a dejar todo eso de los insultos y más que nada… LAS PELEAS.

Cindy: Pues cambié de opinión, sabes? Aparte que más te da. Eres tan necio como para escucharme y no dejar decirte lo que presiento y darte cuenta que me preocupo por ti! Sigues actuando igual que hace 3 años! Eres un tonto! Olvida nuestra amistad! No vales la pena!

Jimmy: A qué quieres llegar con esto?

Cindy: Pues, tal vez esto pueda ser el comienzo de un nuevo sentimiento hacia ti…

Jimmy: Ah?

Cindy: …Te odio

Cindy se va con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y es seguida por su amiga Libby y por Elkie. A ella le dolió tanto decir eso así como a Jimmy le dolió mucho escucharlo. Pero ella tenía razón. Él es tan necio como para escucharla! A caso no sospechaba de la roca? April no pudo comunicarse con él luego de pasar 3 AÑOS seguidos


	4. ¿Asuntos románticos?

•Capítulo 4: Asuntos románticos?…

Aquí es donde comienza el primer evento. Parece que Meldar no había hecho ningún cambio en el desarrollo del concurso, ya que los juegos eran los mismos. Con más razón, era obvio que el primer evento sería el juego de Florgusball…

Meldar: (aparece repentinamente con el poder de sus mancuernillas) Bien, gelatinas. Están listos para su primer evento?

Sheen: Qué será? No vallamos con las agujas! Dios! No lo soportaré!!!

Meldar: Lamentablemente, no. Jugarán Florgusball con los Gorlocks.

Carl: Oye! A caso no cambian los juegos?

Meldar: No. Son siempre los mismos.

Sheen: Que creativos!

Carl: Pero nosotros ya conocemos todos los caminos, detalles, pasadizos…

Meldar: Oh, no. Créeme que esta vez serán ALGO diferentes. Tienen que prestar mucha atención, gelatinas. Ahora, llamen a los demás! Está la mitad del grupo.

Sheen: Gordo, vamos a buscar al cabezón. Quedó muy mal desde que Cindy le dijo todo eso.

Carl: Jim! Es verdad! Cómo se debe sentir?

Sheen: Además de triste, inservible, miserable, tonto, culpable…?

Carl: ¬¬

Sheen: Qué!

Carl: (gira su cabeza hacia un lado) Ahí está Jimmy! Vamos!

Ellos se acercan a donde Jimmy y lo ven con cara de MUCHA tristeza

Carl: Hey, Jim. Qué pasa? Vamos! Anímate!

Jimmy: Cómo quieres que me anime? Cindy me odia… Soy un idiota! Se supone que íbamos estar a punto de ser novios!

Sheen: Ve el lado positivo, cabezón. Yo y Carl tenemos novia y tú no.

Jimmy y Carl: ¬¬

Sheen: Creo que… mejor me callo O.O

Carl: Jim, ya vas a ver que todo se solucionará.

Jimmy: Qué se va a solucionar?! Ya no hay esperanzas!

Carl: uy, sí. Si tuviera que pagar por escuchar decir eso y yo dijera lo contrario, ya me quedaría sin dinero. De qué hablas Jimmy? Si cada vez que tú y Cindy tenían peleas se solucionaba todo al minuto! Hablo desde que tenemos 13.

Jimmy: Lo sé, pero… Esta vez es algo diferente… No lo sé…

Carl: Ya, en serio. Todo estará bien.

Sheen: Sí! Ánimos, cabezón. Ahora vamos a buscar a las chicas, que ya tenemos que empezar el primer evento.

Carl: Sí, y adivina que es.

Sheen: Es Florgusball.

Jimmy: Ay, no. Otra vez! Qué humillación será caerme de nuevo.

Sheen: Jajaja, esa repetición instantánea fue hilarante!

Jimmy: No te burles de mí! ¬¬

Sheen: Ay, ya… De acuerdo, vamos a buscar a las chicas?

Carl: Vamos!

Ellos se van a recorrer todo el estudio para encontrar a las chicas. Mientras, Cindy se encontraba en un rincón a escondidas de los demás y del público, llorando

Cindy: Neutron, eres un tonto! Cómo puedes ser así?!

En ese momento Libby llega junto con Elkie y las 2 se dirigen hacia Cindy

Libby: Cindy? Estás bien?

Cindy: Sí. No te preocupes, Libs. Estoy bien. Ya se me pasará.

Elkie: Pero estás llorando.

Cindy: Ya, chicas. En serio. Estoy bien.

Libby: Si, claro. Ni por un pelo me creo eso.

Elkie: Vamos, Cindy. Qué pasa con Jimmy?

Cindy: Neutron es… es… es un idiota! (vaya, le cuesta decir esa frase, ahora que ella y Jimmy comparten un lazo más fuerte)

Libby: (algo asustada) De acuerdo, no hace falta la agresión nn'.

Cindy: Es que… no lo entiendo. Qué… qué le sucede?!

Elkie: Tal vez está algo estresado.

Cindy: Qué estresado, por favor! Es porque es un… olvídenlo…

Cindy siente mucho dolor, así que comienza a llorar nuevamente

Libby: Hey, Cindy. Tranquila. Sabemos que Jimmy es una de esas personas que no creen en eso de los sueños y las supersticiones. Nunca pensaste que no te pudo haber creído por eso?

Cindy: Lo sé, pero… Esta vez es algo diferente… No lo sé… (lo mismo que dijo Jimmy! XD)

Carl: Chicas! Por fin las encontramos!

Sheen: Hace horas que las estamos buscando!

Libby: No exageres, Sheen.

Llega Jimmy y Cindy se cubre la cara entera con su mano. No quería que él la viera así. Jimmy le hace señas a Libby como diciendo "Qué le sucede?" y ella lo mira y le hace una expresión de "Qué te parece?". Jimmy se dio cuenta que esto también le había afectado demasiado a ella

Libby: Bueno, será mejor que vallamos hacia donde Meldar, sino nos matará mucho antes O.O

Elkie: Es verdad, vamos!


	5. ¡A jugar Florgusball!

•Capítulo 5: A jugar Florgusball!

Todos los chicos se dirigen hacia donde estaba Meldar y esperan indicaciones

Meldar: Bien. Están listos AHORA para jugar Florgusball?

Jimmy: Sí, Meldar. Y porqué vamos a jugar otra vez con los Gorlocks???

Meldar: Porqué así son las cosas. Ahora vamos!

Meldar teletransporta a los chicos junto con los Gorlocks hacia el lugar en donde jugaron el juego anteriormente. La verdad, las cosas nunca cambiaban ¬¬ Al estar todos allí, Meldar comienza a dar las instrucciones (no se para qué. Si ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer XD)

Meldar: Bien. Quién está listo para jugar Florgusball?!

Libby: Ya! Lo estamos todos. Y para qué te gastas en dar otra vez las instrucciones?

Sheen: Sí! Ya sabemos como se juega.

Meldar: Porqué…! Ay… Olvídenlo… Comencemos con el juego. Allí están los florguses.

Meldar hace aparecer a los florguses para que el juego comience

Elkie: (asustada) Ah! Esas cosas son horribles!

Carl: No te preocupes, amor! Estos insectos son bien lindos luego de que te encariñas con ellos. Oh, mira! Allá está Terror!

Elkie: Terror?

Y como lo dijo Carl, allí estaba su viejo amigo. Carl se dirigió hacia Terror, mientras su novia lo miraba medio raro XD

Terror: Ieeeeuh!

Carl: Terror! (le rasca los paneles oculares) Como has estado, eh? Jejeje… Ah!

Terror lo sube a su espalda para que lo monte. Carl sabía lo mucho que a Terror le gustaba que le rasquen los paneles oculares XD

Elkie: Hola? Me ayudas con esto, Carl?

Carl: Ah, sí. Terror, ella es mi novia Elkie. Saluda Elkie.

Elkie: (con voz temblorosa) Aaah… Hola, jeje…

Carl: No le tengas miedo, Elkie. Vamos! Yo te enseño a que te montes en uno!

Mientras

Sheen: Mmm… Últimamente Libby no me ha prestado mucha atención, veamos que es lo que Ultra Sheen puede hacer! Oye, Libby! Mira como le enseño a este insecto quien manda!

Libby: Sheen, que haces?

Sheen: Kabuabonga! (creo que se escribe así jeje nn')

En ese momento se sube a su Florgus, pero éste se pone furioso y lo lanza al suelo

Sheen: Auh…

Libby: Sheen! Estás bien?!

Sheen: Al cabo que ni me dolió…

Mientras Jimmy se había subido a su Florgus y observaba a Cindy, quien estaba con una cara de deprimida. Se sentía tan culpable por poner a su amada así. A él se le ocurre acercarse hacia ella sólo para hablar y arreglar todo esto…

Jimmy: Cindy? Estás bien?

Cindy: (volteando su rostro hacia el otro lado) Qué quieres?

Jimmy: (suspira) Sólo quiero saber si estás bien…

Cindy: Y a ti que te parece!

Jimmy: Escucha, eso lo de tu sueño yo no lo creí porque…

Cindy: Qué excusa vas a inventar?!

Jimmy: Cindy, no voy a inventar una excusa!

Cindy: Si claro.

Jimmy: Por qué no eres capaz de escucharme?!.

Cindy: (voltea su rostro hacia él) Por qué tú no fuiste capaz de escucharme?!

Jimmy: Estás… llorando?

Cindy: (con tono lloroso) Sólo déjame, si?

Jimmy: Pero Cindy! Yo sólo quiero arreglar esto! Por qué no me dejas darte alguna explicación?!

Cindy: Porque se que me vas a inventar una excusa, como lo haces SIEMPRE!

Jimmy se queda en shock mientras ve a Cindy alejarse… Acaso ella tendría razón? Él siempre inventaba excusas? Tal vez sería también algo más que necio como para no darse cuenta de lo mal que le afectaba a Cindy toda esta situación? Pero no, él siempre da las mismas explicaciones… Qué podría hacer para que Cindy, su amada, le creyera? Obviamente no inventar excusas científicas ni nada de eso… Será que… será que debe ser más abierto con sus sentimientos? Cindy ya había superado esa etapa de pensar que todos te miran y de sentir vergüenza, pero Jimmy todavía no. Pero debía hacerlo pronto, o perderá a Cindy para siempre…

April: Hola, Jimmy Neutron!

Jimmy: Ah, hola, April.

April: Qué sucede? Anda algo mal?

Jimmy: Sí, es Cindy.

April: Qué? Ahora me vas a decir que esa hembra fea es tu pareja? (con unas risitas)

Jimmy: Oye! No es fea! Y no, no somos pareja… aún…

April: Aún? Ooooh, ya entiendo. Hay algo!

Jimmy: ¬¬

April: Jajaja, ya me imaginaba que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos. Era una cosa tan obvia!

Jimmy: Bueno, ya! No hace falta que se lo grites al Universo.

April: Jajaja, lo siento. Pero que fue lo que te atrajo de ella? Si siempre te grita, molesta, insulta…

Jimmy: April, una persona cambia en 3 años. Claro, excepto… yo.

April: A qué te refieres con eso?

Jimmy: Yo y Cindy discutimos. Y fue porque yo no supe escucharla… Soy un idiota! Ay!

April: Que sucede??

Jimmy: Nada, sentí como un pinchazón.

April: Aaah… Bueno… como te decía… Vamos! Todos cometemos errores.

Jimmy: Pero estoy harto de cometer errores! Y para lo peor, todos son con Cindy!

Cindy mantiene la cabeza hacia abajo, pero decide tomarse un tiempo para darle una miradita a Jimmy XD

Cindy: (para sí) Qué?! Qué hace con April?! (uuuh, le agarraron los celos O.O)

Cindy se enfada y decide dirigirse hacia ellos

Cindy: Bien… Qué sucede aquí?!

April: Ay, nada! Qué va suceder?!

Cindy: No lo sé! Sólo ustedes dos lo saben! Y no me quiero enterar de que halla algún "sello de la confianza"… ¬¬

Jimmy: No hay nada, Cindy! Y tú no estabas molesta conmigo! Qué haces?!

April: Sólo viniste a fastidiar, verdad?

Cindy: QUÉ?!

April: Yo sólo quiero un momento para platicar con Jimmy Neutron. Así que, te puedes retirar?

Cindy: Acaso molesto TANTO, Neutron?!

Jimmy: Yo no dije nada!

Meldar: Bien! Es hora de empezar el juego! Están listos?

Jimmy y Cindy se miran con mala cara y luego Cindy se aleja de él

Jimmy: (suspira) Sí, Meldar… Empezamos cuando tú quieras…

Meldar: Bien! A la cuenta de 3! 1, 2, 3, Florgus!

Jimmy: Es mía!

Cindy: Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo… ¬¬

Obviamente Jimmy seguía confiado… Acaso nunca va cambiar?

Jimmy: Oigan! Podrían moverse un poco todos ustedes!

Cindy: Y para qué?! Si juegas tú solo!

Jimmy se queda mirando a Cindy desde arriba, hasta que es empujado por el papá de April

Jimmy: (cayendo al suelo y gritando) AAAAAAAAAH!!! (se siente un fuerte golpe ) OUCH…

April: Papá!

Papá de April: Lo siento! nn' Pero tenemos que ganar!

Ahora que Jimmy cayó, todos aprovechan y se lanzan con sus Florguses al aire para jugar. Cindy se dirige hacia Jimmy

Cindy: Cuándo aprenderás?

Jimmy: (con voz débil) No… sé…

Cindy: Ven, sube…

Cindy ayuda a Jimmy a levantarse, tomándolo de la mano y luego lo sube a su Florgus. Se lanzan al aire

Cindy: Bien, sugieres alguna estrategia?

Jimmy: Tú sólo sigue a la pelota.

Cindy obedece. Ella logra pasar por delante de April y le quita la pelota, luego ve que Libby se encontraba cerca del arco

Cindy: Libby!

Libby recibe la pelota y hace un punto

Meldar: Primer punto para las gelatinas!

Papá de April: Qué?! No podemos permitir que nos ganen! Vamos, familia!

Los Gorlocks se enfadaron, así que ahora se esfuerzan más

Libby: Chicos! Hicimos nuestro primer punto!

Cindy: (hacia Jimmy) Ves que eso pasa si trabajas en equipo?

Jimmy: Sí, ahora déjame a mí estar adelante.

Jimmy y Cindy cambian de lugares, quedando él adelante y ella detrás de él

Meldar: Listos?! Florgus!

Jimmy: Es mía!

Cindy: Jimmy, que haces?! No!

Parece que a Jimmy siempre le gustaba estar siempre primero y tener siempre la razón de todo. Jimmy toma la pelota y es perseguido por los 3 Gorlocks. Sheen estaba cerca del arco, pero Jimmy no le presta atención

Cindy: Jimmy? Hola? Pásasela a Sheen!

Jimmy: No, espera, yo puedo con él!

Cindy: Jimmy! Te das cuenta de lo que haces?! Así no podremos ganar nunca! Las cosas no siempre tienen que ser a tu manera!

Jimmy: Y por qué no te callas y me dejas jugar tranquilo?!

Cindy se quedó boquiabierta por el comentario… Jimmy dijo eso?

Cindy: Es un juego en equipo!

Jimmy no le presta atención y sigue en lo suyo. Comienza a hacer unas piruetas en el aire para evadir a los Gorlocks, sin darle importancia a su equipo. Y así siguió. A Jimmy le quitaban la pelota casi siempre, por parte de los Gorlocks, claro… Se da por finalizado el juego…

Meldar: Bien! Ya termino el juego! Ahora veamos el puntaje. Como podemos ver, los Gorlocks hicieron 518 puntos y el equipo Tierra nada de nada… otra vez, jajaja!!

Sheen: Oye, cabezón! Que rayos te pasa?! Perdimos otra vez!

Carl: Sí, Jimmy! Por qué no eres conciente de que este es en equipo!!

Cindy: Por qué no piensa! Ya, en serio. Que te sucede?

Jimmy: Me pasa que todos ustedes ya me tienen harto!! En especial tú, Cindy!!

Cindy: Qué?! Y qué te hice? Por qué no te pones a pensar lo que TÚ me hiciste A MÍ?!

Jimmy: Yo?! Jaja, que gracioso, Vortex! Vete al infierno! Me tienes harto!!!

Cindy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sin pensarlo, ella le pega una fuerte cachetada y Jimmy se desmaya

Cindy: Jimmy? Estás bien? Jimmy! Oigan, tanta fuerza tengo?

Eso si que fue raro… Jimmy Neutron, chico que a la edad de 14 años ama a Cindy Vortex, anda insultando a sus amigos y, más que nada… a su amada?? Qué sucede?


	6. A buscar el hongo

• Capítulo 6: Hay que buscar el hongo, pero… cuidado con las bestias!!!O.O

Jimmy escucha una voz en su inconsciente mente que la llamaba… A esto, Jimmy sólo decide abrir sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Iba abriendo los ojos hasta que ve la imagen de Cindy… Ellos se encontraban en una sala de emergencias que había en el estudio (que imaginación, eh! XD)

Cindy: Jimmy? Jimmy? Estás bien?

Jimmy: (algo inconsciente) Uh? Qué… qué sucedió?

Cindy: Sólo te desmayaste al… al… recibir un golpe… mío… nn'

Jimmy: Un golpe de… TI?

Cindy: Sí! Es que estaba enojada!

Jimmy: Pero… por qué?

Cindy: Porque me habías dicho que yo ya te tenía harto y de que me vaya al infierno y cosas así… Cómo pudiste haberme dicho algo así?!

Jimmy: YO te dije eso?!

Cindy: Sí, tú! Ahora me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas?!

Jimmy: La verdad… no… O.O

Cindy: Buen intento, Neutron!

Jimmy: No! En serio! No te miento! O.O

Cindy: En serio… no lo recuerdas? O.o

Jimmy: …No…

Cindy sólo mira a Jimmy con una cara rara, con duda si creerle o no. Pero lo ama, no? Aparte últimamente Jimmy había estado muy sincero con ella y era muy raro verlo mentir. En esto llega Carl, Sheen y Libby…

Carl: Jimmy? Ya estás mejor?

Sheen: Sí, Cabezón! Que ondaz?!

Jimmy: Nada, sólo que Cindy me había dicho que… que la insulte? Es verdad eso?

Cindy: No me crees?! Vaya, tengo toda tu confianza! Gracias, Neutron!

Jimmy: Pero sólo les preguntaba a los chicos si es verdad! Porque como para que YO te diga eso, Cindy… O.o

Libby: Sabes que no quiero decirte que sí, pero…

Sheen: Sí lo dijiste, Cabezón!

Libby: Sheen!

Carl: Jimmy, de verdad no lo recuerdas?

Jimmy: No, chicos. De verdad. Y Cindy… lo siento si es que dije todas esas cosas.

Cindy: Jeje, no fui a la única que insultaste.

Jimmy: Chicos?

Carl, Sheen, Libby: Sí!

Jimmy: También lo siento!! 

Libby: Esta bien. Pero en verdad Cindy fue la más afectada…

Jimmy: (a Cindy) Me podrías perdonar, mi dulce corazoncito al que taaaaanto quiero? (jeje, que cara dura!!! XD)

Cindy: Awww. Jeje, claro que sí (le da un beso en la mejilla) Pero que no vuelva a suceder, si?

Jimmy: No te preocupes. Aparte es muy difícil de que eso suceda de nuevo! Sinceramente… si dije eso, no se que fue lo que en verdad me pasó.

Meldar: Lamento interrumpir… pero… YA TENEMOS QUE IR AL SIGUIENTE EVENTO!!! Así que si su amigo gelatina ya se recupero, PODRIAMOS IR A JUGAR?!

Todos: Ahora vamos!

Sheen: Ay, que malhumorado!

Meldar: Y tú eres como una PEQUEÑA BESTIA INSOPORTABLE SUPER OBSESIONADA CON ESE TONTO PROGRAMA DE TV… como era? Ese tal… UTRA… UTRA… o Ultra… ay, como sea… ESE TONTO PROGRAMA!

Sheen: Para tu información ese "tonto programa" es ULTRA LORD!!! Y NO ACEPTARE NINGUN INSULTO POR PARTE DE NADIE!!!

Meldar: Sí, como sea! Están listos o no?!

Jimmy: Sí, Meldar! Y con quién será el próximo evento?

Meldar: Van a competir con las Agujas en lo mismo de la vez pasada…

Carl: Eso lo de buscar el hongo, verdad?

Meldar: Sí… Pero esta vez en vez de ser 1 la horrible bestia van a ser 5! (O.O!!!)

Elkie: Bestias? Cuáles bestias?

Carl: Son una cosa muuuuuy tierna, pero ya oíste el dicho, no? "Las apariencias engañan…" O.O…

Elkie: Uh?

Cindy: Carl se refiere a que esas bestias son animalitos muy lindos, tiernos y todo eso… Pero también tienen unos poderes…

Sheen: Sí!!! Qué están de Ultra lujo!!! La vez pasada fui atacado por una de ellas y fue sensacional!! Estuvo de Ultra wow!!!

Jimmy: Esta bien, Meldar! Pon cuantas bestias quieras, nosotros ganaremos igual!

Meldar: Jajaja! Si tú lo dices!

Meldar activa sus mancuernillas y teletransporta a todos hacia el siguiente evento. Era el mismo lugar que la vez pasada…

Sheen: Ultra wow!!! Hace mucho que no tenía este tipo de viajes!! D Y este estuvo mejor que el anterior.

Meldar: Agujas y Gelatinas!!! Están listos para jugar?

Agujas: Me! Me! Me! Mmmme!

Sheen: Ay! Otra vez ese ruido arañando el pizarrón de mi cerebro!! Voy por el hongo!! Así se dejan dejan de chillar!!

Libby: Sheen, no!! Hay como 5 bestias!!

Sheen no pareció escucharla nn' Pero Libby tenía razón, tal como la tenía Meldar… Había 5 bestias!! O.O Cómo harán los chicos para buscar el hongo? En cuanto a las bestias, eran todas iguales… sólo que con distintas habilidades cada una. Una era la de la vez pasada, con la lengua larga y que podía lanzar fuego. Otra tenía la habilidad de hacerse invisible, otra de lanzar chorros bien grandes de agua, otra poseía ojos láser y la otra podía moverse a gran velocidad. Todas poseían la lengua larga. Sheen se adelanta a buscar el hongo, pero es detenido por una de las bestias…

Jimmy, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Elkie: Sheen!!!

Sheen es embestido contra una roca por un gran chorro de agua por parte de las bestias. Sus amigos se acercan para ver la condición de su amigo…

Libby: Sheen! Estás bien?!

Carl: Sheen! Cuántos dedos ves?! (muestra su mano con dos dedos levantados)

Sheen: (inconsciente) Once?

Meldar: Jajaja!!! No les será fácil gelatinas! Aprovechen lo que les queda de vida, porque falta poco para su final por lo que veo!! Jajaja!!!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos… Esto se iba complicando cada vez más y ellos no sabían que hacer. No tenían un plan como para derrotar a las agujas en esta… Ayudan a Sheen a levantarse y luego todos se reúnen, a excepción de Jimmy, quien mira con una cara de furia total a Meldar… Todos se encuentran reunidos, pero Cindy nota la ausencia de cierto chico genio. Cuando lo ve allí al frente, parado y mirando a Meldar, decide aproximarse para ver que le sucedía…

Cindy: Jimmy? Qué sucede?

Jimmy: (con una respiración agitada, como queriendo controlar su furia) Voy a ir a buscar ese hongo…

Jimmy da unos pasos hacia delante, pero Cindy lo detiene…

Cindy: Alto!! Qué te sucede?! No puedes ir a buscarlo!! Esas 5 bestias te matarán!! No viste lo que UNA de ellas le hizo a Sheen?!

Jimmy: No me importa!! Y quítate del camino!!

Jimmy empuja a Cindy hacia un lado y sigue su camino…

Cindy: A caso estás loco?!!

Los demás escuchan a Cindy y se dan media vuelta, al igual que las Agujas, quienes también estaban reunidas ideando un plan, sólo para observar a Jimmy yendo por el hongo…

Carl: Jimmy, no!!!

Libby: Cindy detenlo!!

Cindy: Eso quise hacer!! Pero me empujo cuando lo hice!! (pensando "Qué le está sucediendo? Él no es Jimmy!!")

Jimmy se encuentra cerca de la cueva, a merced de las bestias. Las bestias, al mismo tiempo, lanzan sus ataques hacia Jimmy. A él pareciera que poco le importara. Todas las bestias lo toman con sus largas lenguas, mientras que comienzan a golpearlo contra el suelo. Jimmy comienza a sangrar un poco por la boca, pero a él no le importaba. Él iba a conseguir ese maldito hongo a cualquier precio! Se había enfurecido tanto de que Meldar haya dicho ese comentario… Es como si él se enojara y cada vez que lo hacía no tomaba conciencia de sus acciones. Jimmy seguía siendo golpeado por las bestias, hasta que las bestias cambian de estrategia. Todas se colocaron alrededor de él, mientras Jimmy yacía algo débil tirado en el piso. Una de las bestias se hizo invisible y apareció detrás de Jimmy para darle un golpe. Lo mismo hizo la bestia que se movía a gran velocidad. Luego otra lanzo sus rayos láser hacia el suelo, haciendo que Jimmy sea disparado hacia arriba. Mientras se encontraba en pleno aire, una bestia lo atrapó con su lengua y lo tiró hacia el suelo con mucha fuerza. Jimmy se encontraba inconsciente tirado en el suelo, pero con fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse de pie. Finalmente, una bestia le lanzó su fuerte chorro de agua y él fue embestido contra una piedra, al igual que Sheen… Todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Jimmy. Veían que sangraba mucho por la boca y la nariz y que tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo… A esto, Jimmy estaba inconsciente, hasta que se desmaya totalmente…


	7. La NO eliminatoria

• Capítulo 7: La NO eliminatoria…

Jimmy se encuentra desmallado, nuevamente en la sala de emergencias… En la mente de Jimmy, había una pesadilla horrible… más que horrible… Soñaba que tenía mucha furia, demasiada, y no la podía controlar… y, para lo peor de todo, soñaba que mataba a Cindy!! O.O Qué significaría este sueño? O.O Él… él… no es capaz de matarla, o sí? O.O… Pasa un rato en la sal de emergencias… Jimmy no despertaba… Pasan unas dos horas más y Jimmy despierta sobresaltado y gritando…

Jimmy: NO!! (comienza a tener una respiración agitada y parece asustado)

Cindy: Jimmy, tranquilo!! Que pasa?

Jimmy: No lo sé… Tuve… tuve una pesadilla horrible!

Cindy: (acariciándolo) Está bien… sólo fue una pesadilla… tranquilízate… Qué soñaste?

Jimmy: (con dudas) Aaah, yo… No creo que deba decírtelo… No quiero que te preocupes… Es todo…

Cindy: Te entiendo, Jimmy. Tú sólo dímelo cuando estés preparado, está bien? (lo da un beso en la mejilla) Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Te quiero tanto, Jimmy…(lo abraza)

Jimmy: (la abraza) Yo también…

Jimmy y Cindy se abrazan por un largo rato y luego suben sus miradas… Comenzaron a acercarse el uno con el otro, cada vez más y más… Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando de repente…

Sheen: Cabezón!!! Ya estás mejor?!

Jimmy y Cindy se caen de un sobresalto desde lugar en donde estaban sentados…

Jimmy y Cindy: Sheen!!!

Sheen: Qué?!

Jimmy: No nos asustes así!! Por poco y me da un infarto!!

Cindy: Sí, Sheen!! No tienes necesidad de gritar así, aparte!!

Sheen: Mmmh… Ustedes andan el algo!!

Jimmy y Cindy: Andar en algo?! Jeje, a qué te refieres?!

Sheen: Saben PERFECTAMENTE a lo que me refiero…D

Libby: Oigan, qué sucede? Escuche unos gritos desde allá afuera.

Sheen: Es que yo entre sólo para ver como estaba el Cabezón y estos dos estaban…

Jimmy y Cindy: Ya basta!! No estábamos haciendo nada, si?!

Sheen: Jaja, sí, claro… Como ustedes digan, chicos… ;)

Carl: Oigan, ya nos tenemos que ir a nuestro campamento!!

Jimmy: El campamento? Oh, no!! Es la eliminatoria!!

Elkie: Significa que… alguien de nosotros se tendrá que ir?…

Cindy: (terminando la frase de Elkie)… a la celda de la indignidad.

Elkie: Y eso es…?

Jimmy: Es un lugar en donde te encierran hasta el final del torneo. Y no sabemos que es lo que te hacen allí… pensamos que es algo horrible… Pero sea o no horrible, no podemos permitir esta vez que alguien de nosotros se vaya!

Carl: Pero así es el juego, Jim.

Jimmy: No me importa el maldito juego, ni las reglas, ni nada!! Si yo digo que nadie se irá, entonces nadie se irá!!

Meldar: Cómo es eso, Neutron?

Jimmy: Ya me oíste, Meldar!! Nadie se irá!!

Meldar: Espera. Primero vayamos al campamento y luego lo discutimos, gelatina…

Meldar teletransporta a los 6 chicos hacía el lugar selvático… La "selva" se encuentra desierta (al igual que la vez anterior), no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la noche. Ya era de noche. Meldar quería dar un poco de ambiente (como siempre XD)…

Meldar: Bien, gelatinas! Listos para la eliminatoria?

Jimmy: Como ya te dije, Meldar! No vamos a eliminar a nadie!!

Meldar: Entonces morirán ahora… No quieren eso o sí?

Cindy: Ja! Y qué planeas hacer? Ahora no tienes a tu súper cosa destructora de planetas!!

Meldar: (saca un aparato, el cual tiene un botón rojo) Esto indica la futura muerte de ustedes…

Libby: Y qué se supone que es eso?!

Meldar: Ya se los dije… su muerte… Si renuncian a la eliminatoria, morirán, jajaja!!!

Jimmy: Y por qué no nos muestras lo que ese insignificante botoncito puede hacer?!

Meldar: Oh, como tú lo pidas…

Meldar presiona el botón rojo y Jimmy comienza a recibir una descarga eléctrica continúa. Se escuchan los fuertes gritos de dolor de Jimmy y las risas malvadas de Meldar…

Cindy: Meldar!! Ya basta!! Detente!!

Meldar: Ay, la noviecita del perdedor no quiere que Jimmycito sufra? Jajaja!!!

Cindy: Sólo detente!!

Meldar: Está bien, jaja…

Meldar detiene el ataque, mientras que Jimmy se recupera… Otra vez… Jimmy fue poseído otra vez con esa irritante y profunda furia. En esto, Jimmy mira con una mirada de odio total a Meldar y lo ataca sorpresivamente por detrás. Apenas el alienígena se dio cuenta, lo atacó con una bola de energía proveniente de sus mancuernillas. Jimmy es expulsado hacia un lado, mientras ramas y astillas de las palmeras lo lastiman…

Meldar: (con tono amenazante) Bien, gelatinas. Ésta se las dejo pasar. Pero en la próxima perderán y no se preocupen que no falta mucho para su muerte!

Meldar se va del lugar, dejando a los chicos en un silencio incómodo. Al pasar unos segundos…

Elkie: Oigan, y si vamos a ver como está Jimmy?

Cindy: Sí, vamos!

Los chicos se dirigen hacia el lugar donde cayó Jimmy. Lo buscan por todos lados, mientras gritan su nombre, llamándolo. Pasan unos minutos y Cindy encuentra a Jimmy tirado cerca de unos arbustos, todo lastimado…

Cindy: Chicos, aquí!! Lo encontré!!

Carl: Jimmy!!

Elkie: Ay, pobrecito!! Estará bien?!

Cindy: (lo toma en sus brazos) Jimmy? Jimmy, estás bien?

Jimmy: (con voz débil) Cin… Cindy?

Cindy: Sí, soy yo. No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

Jimmy: D… dónde está Meldar?

Cindy: Eso no importa. Nos dejo pasar la eliminatoria, sabes?

Jimmy: De verdad? O sea que… no habrá nadie que salga del equipo?

Cindy: No… Oye, vamos hacia el campamento. No te ves nada bien…

Los chicos se dirigen al campamento. Quién iba a creer que la casa que construyeron todavía seguía en pie? Era algo impresionante, la casa se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que los chicos la habían dejado. Cada uno se fue por su parte, en parejas. Carl y Elkie platicaban sobre el torneo y Carl también le enseñaba algunas cosas a ella sobre el torneo, además de contar sus experiencias la vez pasada; Sheen rompía los collares de Libby porque creía que ella quería hacer el fuego, además de comenzar a poner nuevos apodos; Cindy se había quedado con Jimmy, curando sus heridas… Ya se hacía cerca de la 1:00 AM, y los chicos deciden acostarse y dormir para lo que les espera mañana… Pero, por alguna razón, Cindy no podía dormir… Silenciosamente y sin despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, ella se adelanta para observar las estrellas… Jimmy se despierta al escuchar a Cindy…

Jimmy: (bostezando) Cindy, que haces aquí despierta? Es la 1:30 de la mañana. No sabes lo que nos espera mañana…

Cindy: Sí, lo se, pero… es que no puedo dormir…

Jimmy: A ver… Te escucho… Qué sucede ahora?

Cindy: Estuve pensando en tus repentinas y raras reacciones y me preguntaba… qué te sucede? Te sientes bien? Porque tú no eres así y lo sabes…

Jimmy: Sabes que yo me he estado preguntando lo mismo? Es decir… no se que me sucede… Me siento raro y se que es por algo… pero… qué es?

Cindy: No lo sé… Sólo que… no quiero decirte esto pero… hay veces en la que me asustas…

Jimmy: Por qué?

Cindy: Porque… miro tus ojos y me encuentro con una maldad interna… muy grande, sabes? Y también puedo mencionar que tienes una furia profunda y que no puedes controlar…

Jimmy: La verdad… no se que decir… De verdad actúo así?

Cindy: Sí…

Jimmy: Wow… jamás creí que llegara a ser así… pero… Cindy… sabes que no soy yo?

Cindy: Eso lo tengo por seguro… Se te nota. Tú no eres así…

Hay un momento de silencio, mientras los dos se encontraban entre sus pensamientos…

Cindy: Jimmy… quieres saber porque no puedo dormir?

Jimmy: Sí, por supuesto… Qué pasa?

Cindy: Me dormí sólo 30 minutos para tener una pesadilla horrible… en verdad… horrible…

Jimmy: Qué soñaste?

Cindy: Soñé… que tú… me…(suspira) Soñé que tú me matabas…

Jimmy: Qué? De verdad? Dime que esto es un chiste…

Cindy: No, es verdad…

Jimmy: Cindy… yo soñé lo mismo…

Cindy: Sí? Eeeh, no crees que esto signifique algo… o sí?

Jimmy: (lo piensa) Naa… como va a suceder algo a… estás llorando?

Cindy: (con tono lloroso) No, no es nada…

Jimmy: (la toma de las manos) Vamos, Cindy! Qué sucede?

Cindy: Es que yo… sólo tengo miedo de que eso pase…

Jimmy: Cindy, no va suceder!

Cindy: Y como puedes explicar el sueño que tuve antes de llegar hasta aquí!! No lo ves!! Todo lo que sueño sucede luego!!

Jimmy: Pero esto no sucederá!! Hey, escucha. Tú sabes que te quiero tanto y lo único que no quiero es lastimarte… Mírame a los ojos. (ella obedece y luego Jimmy seca algunas lágrimas con su mano) Sabes que siempre voy a estar allí para cuidarte en cualquier circunstancia y nunca dejaré que alguien te haga daño… Ni si quiera dejaré que yo mismo te haga daño. Sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti y jamás dejaré que eso suceda, si?

Cindy: (secando algunas de sus lágrimas) Si tú lo dices…

Jimmy: (la toma de la mano) Ahora ya olvídate de eso y vamos a dormir, si? (la ayuda a levantarse)

Jimmy y Cindy se quedan mirándose durante unos segundos a los ojos y luego se van a dormir. Jimmy se duerme rápidamente, pero Cindy aún no, ya que todavía tiene dudas sobre lo del sueño… Jimmy lo haría? Aparte, por qué ella desconfía de él? Pasan unos minutos y finalmente Cindy se queda dormida… Más tarde, esa misma noche, se escucha un ruido entre los arbustos que despierta a Jimmy…

Jimmy: (algo dormido) Quién está ahí?

No se oye respuesta alguna, así que Jimmy decide ir a investigar. Va caminando hasta que alguien lo toma por sorpresa por detrás…

April: Te asuste? Jaja…

Jimmy: April! No vuelvas a hacer eso!!

April: Jeje, está bien!! Bien, tal vez debes preguntarte por qué estoy aquí…

Jimmy: Medio que sí, no?

April: Bien, escucha… Qué sucede ahora? Meldar nos quiere destruir el planeta otra vez?

Jimmy: No, esta vez quiere que moramos. Qué no se los dijo?

April: Morir? A nosotros no nos dijo nada!!


	8. ¿Pueden comer esto?

• Capítulo 8: "Pueden comer esto?"…

Jimmy: Ay, April!! No te acuerdas lo que nos dijo Meldar antes de empezar el torneo? Qué vamos a morir?

April: No! En serio! Yo no tenía ni idea… Pero igualmente. Para mí te mintió, sólo está bromeando!! Meldar cambió totalmente, no lo crees? Él es el alienígena más bueno que ha existido en toda la galaxia!!

Jimmy: April… eeeh… NOS QUIERE MATAR!!! NO AYUDAS!!!

April: Ay, por favor, como si eso fuera cierto, jaja!! Meldar jamás sería capaz de matar a alguien!! Pero si te quiere matar, no digo que lo quiera, es más, no lo hará, creo yo… por qué es?

Jimmy: Busca venganza, April… venganza…

Jimmy comienza a tener respiración agitada y nuevamente la furia profunda comienza a tomar posesión de él…

April: Jimmy Neutron? Estás bien?

Jimmy: (gritando) Y qué rayos te importa!! Dónde está ese maldito alienígena Meldar?!!

April: Qué te sucede?! Cómo me gritas así?!

Jimmy: Yo voy hacer TODO lo que yo quiera!! No me importa si a los demás les gusta, yo lo hago de todas formas!! Y PIENSO MATAR A MELDAR!!

Cindy: Jimmy, tranquilízate!!

Jimmy: Y tú quién eres y que quieres?!! Te he visto antes!!

Cindy: No sabes quién… quién soy?

Jimmy: No!! Pero que me importa!! Tú sabes dónde está Meldar?!!

Cindy: Y qué hay con él?!

Jimmy: Lo voy a matar!! Y SI TÚ NO ME DICES Y LUEGO NO TE QUITAS DEL CAMINO, TE MATARÉ A TI TAMBIÉN!!

Cindy: Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! Soy Cindy!! Hola!!

Jimmy: Hola, Cindy!! Podrías decirme de una maldita vez donde está Meldar?!

Cindy: No sé donde está!!

Jimmy: Bien!! Gracias por nada!!

Jimmy se va… Cindy se había despertado porque escuchó a Jimmy gritar todas esas cosas…

April: Qué le sucede a Jimmy Neutron?

Cindy: No lo sé. Pero está raro… Cómo es eso que no sabe quien soy?! Y cómo es que me amenaza ahora?! Y qué haces tú aquí?!

April: Sólo vine a ver a Jimmy Neutron y preguntarle que quiere Meldar esta vez. Dijo algo así como que… nos va a matar?

Cindy: Sí!! Por qué lo dices con duda?

April: Porque no me acuerdo de que lo haya dicho. Aparte, como nos va a matar?! Meldar es bueno, no es malo!!

Cindy: Cómo puedes decir eso?! Estás loca?! MELDAR NOS QUIERE MATAR!!

April: Eso es tan ridículo!!

Cindy: Ash, olvídalo… Estás loca. Mejor vamos a buscar a Jimmy antes que haga algo malo… Está muy raro. Es decir… por qué actúa así?… (mira amenazadamente hacia April) QUÉ rayos fue lo que le hiciste?

April: Nada!! Qué le voy hacer?!

Cindy: Pues me parece que es una GRAN coincidencia que él actúe así de mal justo cuando se encontró contigo, no crees? Algo le hiciste!!

April: No le hice nada hembra pálida y fea!!

Cindy: QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE?!!

April: Hembra pálida y fea, y qué?!

Cindy: Estás muerta!!

Cindy y April comienzan a pelear con movimientos karatecas. Tampoco se pegaban como para sangrar, pero se daban fuertes golpes. La pelea dura unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegan unos extraterrestres a cargo de la seguridad del sitio…

Extraterrestre #1: Oigan, señoritas!! Dejen de pelear en este preciso instante!!

Cindy: Quién te crees para permitirte detenernos!!

Extraterrestre #2: Somos los de seguridad y vinimos por aquí para preguntarles si este ser vivo de forma rara es de los suyos…

Los dos extraterrestres muestran cargando a Jimmy, desmayado y con algunos moretones. Luego lo colocan sobre el suelo. Cindy se acerca rápidamente hacia Jimmy para ver como estaba…

Cindy: Jimmy!! Qué le sucedió?!

Extraterrestre #1: Lo encontramos husmeando por ahí y nos amenazó con matarnos. Recibir una amenaza así por parte de un "don nadie" merece unos fuertes golpes para darle su merecido, no creen?

April: Está bien, pero por poco lo matan! Mírenlo…

Extraterrestre #2: Sí, tienes razón. Pero si él nos amenaza así, que quieren que hagamos? Aparte nos dijo que quería matar a nuestro jefe. También fue por parte de eso fueron los golpes. Ahora ustedes dos vuelvan a dormir! Son las 3:00 de la mañana y no tienen nada que hacer levantadas a esta hora vagando por ahí! Y llévense a su amigo con ustedes!!

Los guardias se retiran del lugar…

April: Bien. Nos vemos, hembra pálida y fea!!

Cindy: Ay, me las pagarás!! Y también… (Cindy se da vuelta, pero April había desaparecido de repente) Wow… que reflejos tiene esa chica… (mira hacia Jimmy y se acerca nuevamente) Ay, Neutron… Qué pasa contigo ahora?

Cindy carga a Jimmy para llevarlo al campamento. Luego se coloca en su lugar para regresar a dormir, pero era algo dificultoso… "Y SI TÚ NO ME DICES Y LUEGO NO TE QUITAS DEL CAMINO, TE MATARÉ A TI TAMBIÉN!!"… Ella sólo pensaba en eso que Jimmy le había dicho… Él dijo eso? Luego de haberle dicho todas esas cosas anterior a eso?… Finalmente llega el siguiente día, el siguiente evento. Jimmy y los demás se preparaban, aún no sabían que iban a hacer ni con quién iban a competir…

Meldar: Buenos días, gelatinas! (todos estaban con cara de dormidos) Dije, BUENOS DÍAS, GELATINAS!!

Todos: BUENOS DÍAS!!

Meldar: Qué les sucede?!

Jimmy: (bostezando) Yo no lo sé… Qué sucedió anoche? (no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior)

Sheen: Yo estaba felizmente soñando con Ultra Lord y con mi Ultra Reina, pero unos gritos me molestaron toda la noche!!

Carl, Libby, Elkie: Igual…

Carl: A excepción lo de Ultra Lord… Yo soñé con llamas, al igual que Elkie, de seguro… ;)

Elkie: Jeje, obvio que sí!

Libby: Y yo con la música, duh! Pero oigan, quién estaba gritando anoche?!

Cindy: (disimuladamente) Jeje, no lo sé! Quizás pudieron haber sido los Gorlocks soñando! (pensando "Jaja, ahí lo tienes, April.")

Jimmy: A mí no me pregunten nada… Yo no se ni donde estuve anoche…

Meldar: Ay, ya. No importa. Prepárense para el siguiente evento con las Agujas…

Jimmy: Adivinaré… Es el evento de "Pueden comer esto?", verdad?

Meldar: (con algo de decepción) Eeeh, sí…

Libby: Ay, Meldar! No se te pueden ocurrir otras cosas?!

Meldar: (mira con mala gana a todos) No se me ocurren nuevas ideas. Aparte, me gustó como habían sufrido la vez pasada, jajaja!! Ahora vamos!

Meldar teletransporta a los chicos al siguiente evento junto con las Agujas…

Meldar: Bien! Comencemos el juego, si? Supongo que ya saben las reglas, pero igualmente se las repito… Aquí está la ruleta de los bocadillos. Uno de de cada equipo pasa a girarla y el bocadillo que le toque se lo come!! Posdata: Pueden estar empaquetados con pólvora, jaja!! Primero, las Agujas!!

Las Agujas seleccionan a uno de ellos y comienza el juego. La Aguja hace girar la ruleta y ésta cae en una hamburguesa…

Meldar: Awww, pobrecito. Traigan la asquerosa comida humana!!

Aparece Bandana con la hamburguesa sobre un plato…

Sheen: Ay, rayos!! Por qué a ellos siempre le toca lo más rico!!

La Aguja come la hamburguesa y luego le explota la cabeza. Estaba hecho con pólvora…

Cindy: (susurrando) Libs, necesito decirte algo sobre Jimmy.

Libby: (susurrando) Y eso es…?

Cindy: (susurrando) No te lo puedo decir aquí. Jimmy no se debe enterar de lo que le sucede…

Jimmy: (con algo de sospechas) No me debo enterar de qué?

Cindy: (disimulando) Aaah… de nada…

Jimmy: Te escuche, Cindy! Ahora dime.

Cindy: Eh… yo…

Meldar: Dejen de parlotear y elijan a alguien para que juegue!!

Sheen: Elijamos al Gordo!!

Carl: No!! Sheen, mira los platillos que hay!!

Libby: Pero tú te comes todo, Carl!! Eres la mejor opción para esto!!

Elkie: Vamos, amor!!

Sheen: Si morimos de nuevo no podré ver Ultra Lord otra vez. Ni tú podrás volver a ver las llamas!!

Carl: Bien!! Lo haré por las llamas y por Elkie!!

Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, Libby: Y…?!

Carl: Y por ustedes!!

Carl pasa al frente y hace girar la ruleta. Cae en un platillo supuestamente "delicioso" de Saturno. Eran tripas condimentadas con pedazos pequeños de intestinos y jugo de cerebro (wow, que asqueroso y que imaginación XD).

Libby: Dios!! Qué es eso?!

Meldar: Es un rico platillo de Saturno!! Tripas!! Condimentadas con intestinos y jugo de cerebro.

Todos los chicos pusieron una cara expresando que estaban a punto de vomitar… yuck… Aparece Bandana con el plato de comida y se lo da a Carl. Él comienza a comer el platillo con algo de repugnancia, pero con esperanzas de que tal vez fuera igual de rico como el de la vez pasada. Para su sorpresa, estaba demasiado rico, y ahí va de nuevo… Carl comenzó a comer desesperadamente aquella extraña comida. Todos los chicos lo miraban con cara de asco, en especial Sheen. Estaba vomitando! Elkie cubría su boca y lo miraba con cara de sorprendida. Finalmente, Carl terminó de comer "eso"…

Meldar: (con mala gana y casi murmurando) Ganó el equipo Tierra…

Jimmy: Oup, espera, qué? No te oí…

Meldar: Que ganó el equipo Tierra!! Contento!! (con tono amenazante) Pero la próxima no ganarán!!

Jimmy: Me estás amenazando?!

Cindy: Jimmy, no!! Tranquilízate, por favor!!

Meldar: Eso es, tarado!! Por qué no te tranquilizas y me dejas tú de amenazar a mí?!

Jimmy: (a Cindy) Suéltame…

Cindy: No te soltaré.

Jimmy: Que me sueltes!!

Cindy: No lo haré!! Vas a matar a todos!!

Jimmy: Pero primero vas tú!!

Cindy: (asustada) Qué?!

Jimmy toma a Cindy de las manos y la voltea hacia delante, haciéndola estampar contra el piso. Luego la toma del cuello, como queriéndola ahorcar. Cindy intenta sacar la mano de él sobre su cuello, pero no puede, él cada vez tenía más fuerza y la presionaba más y más…

Libby: (tratando de quitar a Jimmy) Jimmy, que haces?!! La estás dejando sin aire!! La vas a matar!!

Jimmy la empuja violentamente, al igual que los demás cuando quisieron acercarse. Cindy ya no podía respirar para nada, hasta que actuó rápido y le da una fuerte patada a Jimmy desde atrás y se lo quita de encima…

Cindy: (respiración agitada) Qué crees que haces, Neutron?! Casi me matas, lunático!!

Jimmy: Ya no importas!! (se da media vuelta) Al único que quiero matar es a… (se enfurece demasiado y se dirige nuevamente hacia Cindy) Tú!!

Cindy: (gritando) Qué?!!

Jimmy: Tú me distrajiste mientras Meldar se escapaba!!

Cindy: Oh, perdón!! Tú me quisiste matar a mí!! Qué te sucede?! Por qué me haces esto?!

Jimmy: Porque te odio… Odio a todo el mundo. Pero tu caso es uno especial…

Cindy se quedó paralizada al oír eso. Jimmy… JIMMY dijo eso?! Una lágrima se le escapa y luego le da una fuerte piña a Jimmy en la cara. En esto, él se desmaya nuevamente…


	9. ¿Esto es?

• Capítulo 9: Esto es…?

Jimmy se encuentra nuevamente en la sala de emergencias, junto a Cindy. Jimmy abre los ojos y se encuentra con ella. La observa que tiene algunos moretones y tenía una cara muy triste…

Jimmy: Cindy? Cindy!! Qué te sucede y qué te sucedió? Te ves mal… Estás bien?

Cindy: Sí, estoy bien… eso creo… Dime que te sucede, por favor…

Jimmy: A mí, nada… Por qué dices eso?

Cindy: Ves los pequeños moretones que tengo?

Jimmy: Sí, los veo. Qué te pasó?

Cindy: Aunque sean pequeños, los hiciste tú… Jimmy… trataste de matarme, en serio…

Jimmy: (no lo podía creer) Cuándo fue eso? No lo recuerdo!! Que esto no sea una broma…

Cindy: Cómo va ser una broma?!! Te estoy hablando en serio!! Hasta me dijiste que me odiabas!!

Jimmy: Cómo es eso?

Cindy: Aunque no lo creas, sí!! Lo hiciste!! Pregúntales a los demás!! Y me sorprendes, sabes… Jamás creí que ibas a llegar hasta este punto… Pensé que… me querías… o algo más que un simple "querer"…

Jimmy: Piensas que te odio de verdad? No te odio y lo sabes!!

Cindy: Y cómo voy a saberlo, si hace un rato me acabas de decir lo contrario?!… Por qué juegas conmigo?

Jimmy: (la toma de las manos) No juego contigo!! Y cómo puedo saber que te dije eso?! No lo recuerdo!!

Cindy: Cómo puedes ser así? Primero dices que me odias y luego me dices que no!! Por qué no te decides de una vez por todas, Neutron?!! No te quiero llegar a odiar yo tampoco, pero… por qué me haces esto?!!

Jimmy: No sé que es lo que hago… Es más, ni si quiera YO lo hago, Cindy!! Lo sabes bien!! No me puedes entender acaso? No soy yo!! Me siento raro, y yo jamás haría algo para dañarte ni lastimarte!!

Cindy: Pero lo hiciste!! No sabes como, pero… lo hiciste… y eso… me dolió… Me dolió más que me dijeras que me odiabas que me hayas lastimado… porque yo… (suspira) sabes muy bien que es lo que siento por ti y no hace falta que te lo diga… (quita sus manos de las de Jimmy y se va)

Jimmy: Cindy!! (le toma una de sus manos) Escucha!!

Cindy: No tengo nada más que escuchar, Jimmy!! Todo lo que tenía que saber, ahora lo se…

Jimmy: Pero yo…

Jimmy ve a Cindy alejarse, mientras suspira profundamente, preguntándose que le sucedía realmente. A él le parecía muy raro oír a sus amigos comentarle sobre las actitudes que tubo las veces pasadas. De verdad él era así? Si hasta Cindy se lo decía y entonces… cómo no creerle?

Sheen: Cabezón, vamos!! Es hora del próximo evento!!

Jimmy y Sheen salen del lugar y van hacia donde se encontraban Meldar y los demás

Sheen: Ultra wow! Son los Cerebros de nuevo!! Ahora sí me enseñaran como le hacen para ir al baño!!

Cerebro #1: Aún no!!

Sheen: Pero por qué?! Soy 3 años mayor que la vez pasada!! TT

Cerebro #2: Pero aún te faltan 1 millón de años más para que evoluciones a nuestra forma.

Sheen: Ay, rayos!! TT

Jimmy: Hola Cerebros. Qué hacen aquí?

Cerebro #3: Meldar nos dijo sobre un nuevo evento que tendremos con ustedes.

Cerebro #2: Sí, que por cierto. Nunca se te ha ocurrido cambiar un poco el juego! Por lo menos el objetivo o las reglas!

Meldar: No se me dio la gana! Y aparte créanme, está vez tendrá algo diferente.

Libby: Dinos que es!

Meldar: Ya lo descubrirán ustedes mismos! Ahora vámosnos!

Meldar utiliza el poder de sus mancuernillas para llevarlos exactamente hacia el sitio en donde Jimmy y los demás compitieron por primera vez con los Cerebros

Sheen: Ultra excelente! Este estuvo mejor que los otros!!

Meldar: Bien, Cerebros y Gelatinas. Están listos para el evento?

Jimmy: Aja, y no te gastes en explicarlo, porque ya sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer. De hecho, esto resultará fácil (dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigos y guiñando el ojo)

Meldar: Ajaja, sí. Pero tengan mucho cuidado en el camino, porque hay nuevos obstáculos y hay unos en los que no deben entrar. Sin más que decir, disfruten del evento!

Jimmy: Ash, desearía tener a Goddard aquí.

Cindy: Qué tienes miedo, Neutron?

Jimmy: Ay, Cindy, ahora no.

Cindy: Sólo te estoy preguntando algo, por qué te molestas? Lo único que tienes que hacer es prestar atención en el camino y no te pasará nada. Espero que no hagas como la otra vez, que por tu culpa casi perdemos!

Jimmy: Pues eso no volverá a suceder, sabes?

Cindy: Eso espero.

Ambos se dan media vuelta, quedando espalda contra espalda

Elkie: Oigan, no creen que pasa algo? Digo, entre Jimmy y Cindy. Hace mucho que no los vemos pelear.

Libby: De seguro Cindy se debe haber enojado con él. Pero todos sabemos que ella no lo puede evitar todo el tiempo. Menos ahora. Y es por eso que pelean.

Carl: Sí, pero. Odio verlos así. Ellos se aman o no? Se supone que iban a dejar eso lo del "supuesto" odio.

Libby: Lo sé, Carl. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Mejor dejémoslo así y ya verás que pronto se arreglarán ;)

Sheen: Eeeh, chicos. Será mejor que nos apresuremos un poco, no lo creen?

Todos giran a ver, incluso Jimmy y Cindy que estaban en unas esquinas, sólo para observar que los Cerebros estaban a mitad de camino!

Cerebro #1: Vaya, los humanos si que son tontos después de todo.

Jimmy: Genial! Vamos a perder esta vez!! Malditos Cerebros con su estúpido poder psíquico!!

Sheen: Cabezón, no!! Tranquilo!!

Cindy: Aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬

Jimmy: Déjame, Sheen!! Voy a darle a esos cerebros su merecido!!

Libby: Pero no nos hicieron nada, Jimmy!! Déjalos y sigamos con la competencia!!

Jimmy: (pensando) Libby tiene razón… "Bien, entonces vamos!!"

Los 6 amigos dan camino hacia la meta, esquivando una serie de obstáculos. Primero cruzan el camino de la cascada, hasta que Jimmy logra ver nuevamente el misterioso atajo de la vez pasada

Jimmy: Un… atajo? Otra vez?

Cindy: No! Esta vez no, Neutron!!

Jimmy: Quítate del camino, Cindy. Quieres ganar esta competencia?! Entonces lo más ingenioso es tomar el atajo!

Cindy: No! Recuerdas lo que pasó la vez pasada?! Quizás esto sea otra de las ilusiones de los Cerebros!

Jimmy: (mirada maligna) De verdad crees eso?

Cindy: Jimmy?

Jimmy: Chicos, hacia ella.

Cindy: Qué?

Carl, Sheen, Libby y Elkie colocan la misma mirada que Jimmy y se dirigen corriendo hacia Cindy, tirándola al suelo. Cindy con todas sus fuerzas trataba de librarse, pero era inútil. Carl y Sheen la tenían de las muñecas, mientras que Libby y Elkie le sostenían sus tobillos

Cindy: Oigan! Qué rayos les sucede?! Suéltenme!! Jimmy, qué está sucediendo?!

Jimmy: Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma?


	10. ¿Las ilusiones de?

• Capítulo 10: Las ilusiones de…?

Cindy estaba siendo atacada por sus mejores amigos y no podía librarse de ellos. Ella no entendía nada, por qué ellos actuaban así? Eso si que era demasiado raro. Finalmente, Cindy logra soltarse de las manos de Carl, Sheen, Libby y Elkie, y decide correr, huyendo de ellos…

Jimmy: Vamos!! Tenemos que atraparla!!

Cindy: (pensando) Por qué actúan así? Por qué?! No lo entiendo!! (una lágrima se le escapa de su ojo, recordando algo…) Por qué Jimmy quiere hacerme daño?!

Cindy sigue corriendo más y más, con la mirada hacia abajo y sus ojos cerrados. Hasta que sube su mirada sólo para encontrar a Jimmy parado justo delante de ella…

Cindy: Ay, no.

Jimmy: (tomando a Cindy del brazo y retorciéndolo) Dónde crees que vas?

Cindy: (llorando) Qué quieres de mí?! Tranquilízate, Neutron!!

Jimmy: Qué que quiero de ti? (la tira hacia el suelo, y toma sus muñecas para que no pueda escapar) Lo único que quiero es que te mueras!!

Cindy: (llorando) Jimmy? Qué te sucede?!! Por qué me haces esto?! Por qué quieres hacerme daño?! POR QUÉ QUIERES MATARME?!!

Jimmy: Por qué lo disfruto!!

Cindy: (gritando) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Jimmy: Cindy!! Estás bien?!

Cindy: Q… Qué sucede?

Libby: Fue una ilusión de los Cerebros.

Cindy se queda pensativa por unos segundos y luego mira a Jimmy a los ojos por un momento, hasta que comienza a llorar y lo abraza fuertemente…

Jimmy: (consolando) Ya, tranquila. Todo está bien… Todo estará bien.

Carl: No es por malo ni nada, chicos. Pero… los Cerebros ya están llegando a la meta!! O.O

Sheen: QUÉ?! ULTRA WOW, SON RÁPIDOS!!

Elkie: Sí, a pesar de que se mueven a 1 centímetro por segundo.

Libby: Bien! Vamos, chicos!!

Todos se van corriendo, pero antes…

Jimmy: Cindy, espera.

Cindy: Uh? Que pasa?

Jimmy toma de la mano a Cindy y luego la abraza, tomándola por la cintura. Luego de unos segundos de mirada a sus verdes ojos, la besa inesperadamente… Luego de 3 segundos, Jimmy rompe el beso, mientras que Cindy se queda mirándolo con cara rara…

Jimmy: Esto lo hago porque… creo que no lo podré volver a hacer…

Cindy: Qué quieres decir con eso?

Jimmy: Yo… de verdad presiento que sucederá algo muy malo…

Jimmy corre y se une a los demás, dejando a Cindy atrás…

Cindy: Jimmy? (se queda pensativa por unos segundos, preocupada. Pero luego reacciona y se va con los chicos)

Los chicos se dirigen corriendo hacia la meta, esquivando varios obstáculos. Logran esquivarlos a todos, hasta que finalmente se encuentran con la parte en donde tienen que cruzar las cuchillas que se mueven a gran velocidad…

Jimmy: (mirando a Cindy de una forma ingenua) Cindy?

Cindy: Hagámoslo ;)

Jimmy y Cindy toman uno de los pilares tirados en el suelo y detiene a la mortal máquina igual que la vez pasada. Los chicos aprovechan para cruzar. Primero fue Libby, seguida de Sheen, y luego Carl y Elkie…

Jimmy: Es tu turno, Cindy.

Cindy: Sí… Y oye, antes que nada… lo del beso… yo… yo…

Jimmy: No tienes nada que decir.

Jimmy y Cindy intercambian miradas de preocupación, hasta que Cindy decide seguir. Cindy cruza, y la pandilla se queda esperando a Jimmy, quien suelta el pilar y luego cruza. Pero nuevamente es atrapado por una de las manos de la máquina. Cindy y los demás quisieron alcanzarlo, pero esta vez la máquina era mucho más rápida. Jimmy no podía librarse. Si no lo lograba él, ni sus amigos, estaba muerto! Jimmy se acercaba cada vez más hacia las cuchillas, hasta que de milagro es tomado de la mano por Cindy, mientras que de ella estaban los demás tomados de su mano, ayudándola a hacer fuerza para salvar a Jimmy. Finalmente Jimmy es soltado por la mano robótica, cayendo él encima de Cindy…

Jimmy: Gracias…

Cindy: (sonriendo) De nada. Me alegro que estés bien… Jimmy.

Jimmy le regresa la mirada

Cindy: Em, y ahora… Me ayudarías a levantarme?

Jimmy se puso al rojo vivo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Cindy y rápidamente se levanto, luego le dio la mano a Cindy para ayudarla a levantarse. Los 2 se quedan mirándose a los ojos, tomados de las manos, hasta que…

Cerebro #1: Felicidades, caballeros.

Cerebro #2: Ah, ya sabía que dirías eso.

Cerebro #1: Ah, me lo juras?

Cerebro #2: Sí, siempre dices eso!

Cerebro #1: Ah, en serio?

Cerebro #2: Sí, en serio!

Sheen: Qué?! Nos ganaron los Cerebros?!

Carl: Eso es… imposible…

Libby: Sí, chicos. La verdad, como perdimos contra ellos? La vez pasada les ganamos O.O

Elkie: Todo eso, sino hubiera sido lo de Jimmy. Por cierto, estás bien?

Jimmy: Sí, y llegaron justo a tiempo. Sino quién sabe que habría pasado conmigo? O.O

Cindy: (con una mirada juguetona) Tienes suerte, Neutron.

Jimmy: Jaja, tú crees? ;) Oigan, Cerebros!! No es que quiera ser malo ni nada por el estilo, pero su ilusión afectó solamente a Cindy.

Cindy: Sí. Y no fue NADA agradable.

Cerebro #3: Ilusión? Qué ilusión?


	11. ¡Equipo Tierra pierde!

• Capítulo 11: Equipo Tierra pierde!!

Cerebro #2: Nosotros no pusimos a nadie bajo nuestra ilusión.

Jimmy: Ah… Qué?

Cindy: Entonces… Entonces que fue lo que me sucedió?

Jimmy: Meldar… Meldar!!

Libby: Jimmy, que tiene que ver Meldar en todo esto?

Jimmy: Recuerdan lo que dijo? Dijo que prestáramos mucha atención en el camino, porque habrá nuevos obstáculos. Quizás… quizás él generó toda esa ilusión, pero… cómo? No posee poderes como los de los Cerebros y sus mancuernillas son incapaces de hacerlo.

Repentinamente aparece Meldar con su poder de teletransportación en sus mancuernillas…

Meldar: Bien, bien, bien! Parece que ganaron los Cerebros!

Jimmy: Vamos, Meldar! Dinos que tramas!

Meldar: Hm?

Cindy: Sabes a lo que se refiere, Meldar. Escúpelo ya!

Meldar: Ajaja, parece que estos chicos de verdad necesitan una visita con los primeros auxilios. Enfermería!!

Libby: Meldar ya basta!! Por qué eres TAN obvio?

Sheen: Se, eso!… Mmm… Lo fue?

Libby: Ash… ¬¬

Jimmy: No me puedes engañar ni por un momento!

Meldar: Bla, bla, bla, bla… Eso es lo único que dices, Neutron.

Jimmy: Que no era que acaso querías… VENGANZA? Pues estoy comenzando a sospechar de eso. Esta es tu venganza? Vaya, pensé que llegarías más lejos!

Meldar: Todavía no han visto nada…

Todos: QUÉ?

Los chicos son teletransportados al estudio luego de esto, junto con Meldar y los Cerebros. Comienza a escucharse la música de fondo del programa y muchos aplausos provenientes del público…

Meldar: Jaja, y ya volvimos!! (hace una seña para que todos se callen) El evento anterior fue ganado por los Cerebros, así que el equipo de las gelatinas…

Chicos: TIERRA!!

Meldar: Como sea!! Están obligados a sufrir una horripilante muerte junto con los demás equipos!

Cerebro #1: Y qué hay de nosotros?

Cerebro #2: Ah, si. Ganamos?

Meldar: Mmm, en realidad, sí. Pero también morirán!

Todos los equipos presentes, los chicos, los Gorlocks, las Agujas y los Cerebros se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo anunciado por Meldar…

Meldar: No lo ves, Neutron? Aquí está mi venganza! ESTA es mi venganza!! La muerte de todos ustedes!!

Jimmy: Aja, pero que pretendes hacer?! Vamos! No me digas que ni si quiera ideaste algo para el final!!

Meldar: Oh, créeme que lo hice y lo estuve haciendo durante toda la competencia.

Elkie: A qué te refieres?

Meldar: A ESTO!!

Meldar saca del bolsillo de su campera algo así como un dispositivo medio raro, parecido a un pequeño control remoto. Él presiona uno de los botones y de repente Jimmy se toma su cabeza y cae de rodillas al suelo. Comienza a gritar unos segundos después, ya que siente un gran dolor en su cabeza. Todos lo miran de una forma extraña y rara, a excepción de Cindy, quien lo miraba muy preocupada. Todos dan un paso atrás por si las dudas, pero Cindy se le acerca…

Cindy: Jimmy!! Qué te pasa?!

No hubo respuesta por parte de él, mientras seguía gritando, y Meldar volvió a presionar un botón distinto al anterior. El dolor de Jimmy se volvió insoportable para él, ya no aguantaba más. El chico genio cae totalmente al suelo, inconsciente…

April: (acercándose) Jimmy Neutron!!

Cindy: Qué rayos fue lo que le hiciste, Meldar?!

Meldar: Ya lo verás… Esclavo! Atácala!!

Jimmy se recupera y comienza a levantarse lentamente. Gira su cabeza hacia Cindy, para que ella se aterrorizara al verlo. Esa mirada… Esa mirada no era de Jimmy, era como de alguien malvado, con intenciones de hacer cualquier cosa. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, parecían verse rojos sangre por alguna extraña razón. Ella sólo se quedó allí, paralizada. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de JIMMY. Temía que él le hiciera algo malo. Y así fue. Jimmy la tomó de su cuello y comenzó a elevarla hacia arriba. Parecía que no le costaba levantarla, era como si tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana…

Cindy: (quedándose ya sin aire) Jimmy!!… Qué estás… QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Meldar: Jaja, por fin! Tendré mi venganza!!


	12. ¿Invitado especial?

• Capítulo 12: ¿Invitado especial?

April hace un movimiento rápido hacia la mano de Jimmy con la que él estaba ahorcando a Cindy. Pero sorprendentemente, él la detiene a centímetros de su cara y le tuerce el brazo, derribándola al suelo. Todo con una sola mano. Dejó a April de lado y volvió a girar nuevamente la cabeza hacia Cindy. Ella ya no podía decir nada, estaba sin aire!…

Libby: Jimmy basta!! Déjala en paz!!

Jimmy disimuló no oírla, siguiendo con lo suyo…

Meldar: Bueno, bueno, ya suéltala.

Jimmy deja caer brutamente a Cindy al suelo. Cindy se sentía muy débil, mientras tomaba todo el aire posible y era ayudada por su amiga Libby…

Meldar: Mmm… He estado pensando que…

April: Oye, disculpa que te moleste, pero… qué es todo esto de morir y todo eso?

Cindy: (con voz débil) Todavía no lo recuerdas?!

April: Es que no recuerdo haberlo recordado o haberlo oído, es decir… NO SE!! TAN SÓLO NO LO RECUERDO Y EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia Meldar…

Meldar: Está bien. Vamos! Qué creen? Le borré la memoria a esta alíen. Por qué no se esmeran en pensar tan sólo un poco?

April: QUÉ?!!!! COMO TE ATREVES?!!!! TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!!!!

Libby: (tomando a April por detrás) April!! Tranquila!!

Carl: Y qué le hiciste?

Meldar: Simplemente la dormí. Un poco de anestesia sin que se de cuenta y luego esto!!

Meldar saca el invento de Jimmy, el "Drenador de Cerebros 8000"…

Cindy: QUÉ?! Cómo conseguiste un invento del laboratorio de Neutron?!

Meldar: Ah, ya lo verás!

Sheen: Órale!! EL… NO SE QUE DE CEREBROS!! CHIDO!! PÓNMELO, PÓNMELOOOO!! Quiero volver a vivir el momento en que Jimmy me hizo ultra inteligente!!

Carl: Dios! Ese día fue una tortura!! Y no quiero que Sheen me vuelva a leer la mente de nuevo ¬¬

Sheen: Y se que mi hermosa Libby aceptaría ser mi ultra reina por segunda vez como en ese día!! D

Libby: Ah… mejor, no. Pero igual no puedo hacer nada. Ya soy tu reina.

Público: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Cindy: Siento arruinar el momento, pero… (mirando a Meldar con cara amenazante) hay más preguntas para que este lunático del frente responda ¬¬

Meldar: Vamos, Vortex! Ya deja de pasar el tiempo! Tengo que ir al SPA…

Cindy: Bien… Ah… no lo entiendo… Ese invento sólo está programado para volverte o más idiota o más inteligente. Es imposible que borre la mente!!

Meldar: Recibí un poco de ayuda de la persona que logró conseguirlo…

Libby: Y tuvo que haber sido alguien en especial. Porque para modificar el sistema del invento se necesita de… (dirige su mirada hacia Jimmy) un genio.

Cindy: Hablando del chico genio… cómo hiciste para que actuara así como está ahora (mira a Jimmy) Parece que hubiera muerto parado. QUÉ LE HICISTE?!

Meldar: Ay, todo fue TAN fácil. En el juego de Florgusball le lancé a Neutron con este control un nanodispositivo capaz de controlar todo el sistema nervioso del ser al cual es inyectado.

Sheen: Órale!! Que chido!! Ahora a mí, A MÍ!! YO QUIERO QUE ME CONTROLEN A DISTANCIA!! D

Libby: Yo te estoy controlando a distancia ¬¬

Elkie: Y este… invento lo hiciste tú?

Meldar: Oh, claro que no! Esta es la parte en la que viene nuestro invitado especial al programa!! Que también me ayudó con el Drenador de Cerebros 8000. Que venga!!

Todos comienzan a aplaudir, recibiendo el invitado especial del Torneo Intergaláctico. La persona está entre sombras y todavía no se logra ver bien…

Persona: Hola, me recuerdan?

Cindy: Oh, no… No… No puede ser…

Todos se quedaron paralizados al verlo, a excepción de los alienígenas… Los chicos no podían creer que en verdad esa persona era…


	13. Dormirlos ¿Pero para qué?

• Capítulo 13: "Dormirlos… ¿Pero para qué?"

Sheen: AY, NO!! EL CLON MALVADO DE JIMMY!! NO NOS HAGAS ACTUAR OTRA VEZ COMO PORRISTAS!! NOO!!

Jimmy Malvado: Son TAN patéticos. NADIE SE LOS HA DICHO, IDIOTAS?!

Meldar: No creo que entiendan, jaja!!

Jimmy Malvado: Hola, Cindy. Veo que una persona puede cambiar mucho en 3 años. Te ves tan hermosa. Lo mismo que diría el idiota de Neutron.

Cindy: Ash… Qué quieres? ¬¬

Jimmy Malvado: Ya sabes que es lo que quiero.

Cindy: Acabar con Jimmy?

Jimmy Malvado: No es tan difícil.

Cindy: Bien. Y qué haces aquí parado, esperando, clon?

Jimmy Malvado: Estoy preparándome.

Cindy: Ah… para qué?

Jimmy Malvado: Para mi plan. Ya lo entenderás, Cindy.

Cindy: Eso espero… Ahora que el… "invitado especial" está aquí, dinos como fue que te encontraste con él, Meldar.

Meldar iba a hablar, pero es interrumpido por el Jimmy Malvado…

Jimmy Malvado: Fue simple. Yo estaba rondando por el espacio, hasta que oí que este tarado comenzó un dilema con que quería acabar con Neutron y se lo hizo saber a medio universo. Y no se como, acabé aquí de una forma repentina. Creo que fui succionado por algo, no lo se. Desde que Meldar me explico, me confundí cada vez más.

Meldar: Ya te lo he dicho una y otra vez, clon. Te confundí con Neutron!!

Jimmy Malvado: Pero todavía no logro entender como me pudiste haber confundido con ese idiota!!

Meldar: Eres su clon, es algo lógico!!

Jimmy Malvado: ¬¬

Meldar: Como sea! Oí que había un "supuesto" Jimmy rondando en el espacio, pensé que sería una muy buena opción para hacer realidad mi excelente plan, el cual resulto ser un éxito total. Sabía que necesitaría de un genio para esto. Y quien podría ser igual de genio que el idiota de Neutron más que su clon malvado? O no, Cindy?

Cindy: Son unos idiotas.

Jimmy Malvado: Me dices idiota? A mí? Esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio, Cynthia, o sí?

Cindy: NUNCA TE COMPARES CON JIMMY!! ÉL NO ES NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!! ÉL NO ES EL ESTÚPIDO E CHICO IDIOTA BUENO PARA NADA COMO LO ERES TÚ!!

Jimmy Malvado: Ah, no? (se acerca a Jimmy) Estás segura? Míralo bien, Cindy. Que no somos iguales? Ya parecemos una misma persona, ahora que lo obligamos a ser malo.

Cindy: Él no es como tú!

Jimmy Malvado: De verdad? Explícame entonces… Cómo es eso de que intentó matarte en una serie de ocasiones?

Cindy: …Ah… yo…

Jimmy Malvado: No tienes respuesta, verdad? Esto es excelente! Jaja!! Sabía que el poder absoluto de Meldar mezclado con mi súper ingenio podría hacer un plan tan bueno! (se dirige hacia Cindy, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada abajo, y ella se ve obligada a levantarla ya que él la eleva con su mano y luego le susurra al oído) Esta vez no tienes a tu novio para que te ayude a salir de esta.

April: Pero… explíquenme algo… Por qué razón hicieron a Jimmy Neutron malo? Es decir… De qué les sirve?

Jimmy Malvado: Créeme que nos sirve de mucho. (Jimmy Malvado al observar la cara de confusión de todos, decidió seguir) Ahora que Neutron es malo, lastimaría a todos sus amigos y mataría a su noviecita. Saben la tortura con la que vivirá el tarado? No lo podrá soportar. Pensar que él mato a Cindy Vortex!

Cindy: Te refieres a que lo dejarás… vivir?

Meldar: Por su puesto que lo dejaremos vivir, sólo para que viva con un GRAN peso encima! Y quien sabe? Quizás hasta él mismo se mate por lo que hizo.

Cindy: No son capaces de hacerlo, verdad?

Jimmy Malvado: Maldad es mi segundo nombre, y sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con Neutron.

Cindy: No… NO LO PERMITIRÉ! Harás cualquier cosa que se te pase por la mente, pero yo te detendré!

Jimmy Malvado: Cindy, Cindy… Qué no entiendes? Estás completamente SOLA en esto!

Cindy: A qué te refieres? Tengo a Libby, Carl, Sheen, April y los demás extraterrestres de mi lado!

Jimmy Malvado: Estás segura? Ya lo veremos…

El Jimmy Malvado sólo mostró una sonrisa malévola y soltó una pequeña risa malvada, mientras que Cindy no entendía nada de lo que él le decía… Qué es lo que planeaba esta vez?

Meldar: Bien, clon. Proseguimos con el plan?

Jimmy Malvado: Eso sería lo más conveniente. Prepárense todos. En especial tú, Cindy.

Cindy: QUÉ VAS A HACER?!

Jimmy Malvado: Ya lo verás.

Meldar: Les pedimos al público que saque su máscara de gas debajo del asiento!

Cindy: (pensando) Qué piensa hacer esta vez?!

Sheen: Rayos! Por qué nos quedamos aquí parados?! Tenemos que hacer algo!

Carl: Pero qué vamos a hacer?! No sabemos ni siquiera lo que ellos van a hacer ahora!

Libby: Oigan, y… por qué nosotros no tenemos máscaras?

Meldar: Eso forma parte del plan (Meldar y el Jimmy Malvado se colocan las máscaras de gas, lo mismo hace el público) Ahora, clon!

Jimmy Malvado: (con una sonrisa maléfica) Como tú lo ordenes.

El clon sacó algo así como un control remoto y presionó uno de los botones. En ese momento los chicos y los demás comenzaron a tener mucho sueño y no podían evitarlo

Carl: (bosteza) Tengo mucho sueño.

Sheen: Ultra… wow… esto me recuerda al episodio Nº 333 de Ultra Lord, cuando el Robo Enemigo-

Libby: Sheen… ya basta…

Elkie: Qué esta pasando?

Cindy: Nos están durmiendo.

Jimmy Malvado: Bien hecho, Cindy. Te deseo dulces sueños. Próximo destino: tu peor pesadilla!

Meldar y el clon sueltan unas risas malvadas y finalmente, todos se terminan durmiendo. Cindy despierta, pero… en otro lugar que NUNCA había visto y completamente sola

Cindy: Dónde estoy? Que sucedió mientras dormíamos?! Dónde están todos?!


	14. ¿Quién es Jimmy?

• Capítulo 14: ¿Quién es Jimmy?

Cindy estaba en un lugar totalmente sola y era un lugar donde no recuerda haber estado antes. Ella pensaba y trataba de recordar hasta que se dio por vencida y decidió ver de qué se trataba todo esto. Lo único que veía era un largo pasillo que vaya a saber cuando terminaría. Ella caminaba y caminaba hasta que finalmente y de forma repentina acabó en un lugar con una vegetación abundante, como una selva. Comenzó a explorar el lugar al mismo tiempo que pensaba constantemente en cada palabra de lo que había dicho el Jimmy Malvado. Qué quiso decir con "tu peor pesadilla"? Mientras caminaba, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella repentinamente y se da vuelta…

Cindy: Ah? Quién está ahí?

Nadie respondió. Pero igual Cindy no le tomó mucha importancia, así que se da vuelta nuevamente y decide seguir, cuando…

Jimmy: CINDY!!

Cindy: (con cara pálida) AAAH!! NEUTRON!! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PODRÍAS VENIR DE UN FORMA MAS TRANQUILA?! CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO!!

Jimmy: (le da un fuerte abrazo a Cindy) Lo siento! Es que te he estado buscando por horas! Y me alegro de que estés bien!!

Cindy: Oye!! (se quita a Jimmy de encima) Mantengamos distancia, si?

Jimmy: Ah, no te pone feliz verme que estoy bien?

Cindy: (como ocultando algo) … Sí… por qué no?

Jimmy: Bueno, pues no lo demuestras.

Cindy: Y cómo puedo estar feliz cuando tú trataste de acabar conmigo antes?!

Jimmy: A qué te refieres?

Cindy: (suspira) Meldar te ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo.

Jimmy: QUÉ?! CÓMO ES ESO?! QUE ME HIZO?!

Cindy: Resumiendo: mientras estábamos en uno de los eventos, Meldar aprovechó para lanzarte una especie de nanobot para luego poder controlarte y que, justamente, actúes así como lo hacías. Enojado y con… "ansias" de matar a alguien…

Jimmy: Meldar me las pagará!

Cindy: Lo sé, pero… (muestra una mirada ingeniosa) Jimmy, no sientes que te pica en alguna parte?!

Jimmy: Por qué preguntas eso?

Cindy: Porque puede ser que encontremos el dispositivo y quitártelo de encima!

Jimmy: Tú crees que esa cosa esté encima mío?

Cindy: Y… supongo que sí, o no?

De repente aparece nuevamente otro Jimmy de la nada… (lo llamaremos Jimmy 2 xD)

Jimmy 2: Cindy!! No le creas a él!! Es el Jimmy Malvado!!

Jimmy: QUÉ?! Es pura mentira, Cindy!! ÉL es el Jimmy Malvado!!

Jimmy 2: Ay, deja de decir mentiras!! (a Cindy) Cindy, por favor, tienes que ayudarme!! NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!!

Cindy estaba demasiado confundida y no sabía a quien creerle. Lo único que sabía era que uno de esos dos Jimmys era el clon malvado. Cindy comienza a alejarse de ellos dos. Temía que el Jimmy Malvado y SU Jimmy le hicieran daño…

Jimmy 2: Cindy? Cindy, no… no piensas que yo soy el clon o sí??

Cindy: Cállate!! Uno de ustedes es el Jimmy Malvado y no les voy a creer nada de lo que me dicen!

Luego de esto Cindy sale corriendo desesperadamente del lugar, muy confundida, y es perseguida por el Jimmy 2, quien logra alcanzarla y la toma de la mano…

Jimmy 2: Cindy!! Espera!! Tienes que creerme!! YO soy Jimmy!!


	15. ¡Ultra Sheen!

• Capítulo 15: Ultra Sheen!!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. Era un lugar oscuro, en donde se sentía mucho frío, y cierto chico maniático se encontraba allí completamente solo y algo inconsciente…

Sheen: Ouch, mi cabeza… Algo me golpeó?? Un momento… EN DONDE ESTOY??!! OO CABEZÓN, GORDO, CINDY, LIBBY, ELKIE, HOLA!! HAY… alguien?? O.O Naa, pero no me tengo que preocupar porque Ultra Lord vendrá a salvarme!!

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, mientras Sheen esperaba la ansiosa y supuesta "llegada" de Ultra Lord… Pasaron otros cuantos minutos y Sheen seguía en la misma posición, sin mover ni un solo músculo… Finalmente, Ultra Lord nunca llegó…

Sheen: Ay, que rayos!! ACASO NUNCA VAS A LLEGAR?!

Ultra Lord: Siento la tardanza…

Sheen: Ah, Ultra Loooooord!! Oo (con un tick en el ojo!!xD)

Ultra Lord: Te gustaría acompañarme en esta gran aventura para vencer a mi gran enemigo, el Robo-enemigo?

Sheen: Y… yo?? OO

Ultra Lord: Responde!! Mis ultrasentidos dicen que el Robo-enemigo se acerca!!

Sheen: (para sí) Ultrawow!! Esto esta ultraincreíble!! No lo puedo creer, Ultra Lord está aquí a mi lado!! OO Y… sé que esto no es ninguno de los inventos del Cabezón… Y esto no es un sueño… O al menos eso creo OO… Y esto no parece una ilusión!! O.O DIOS!! ULTRA LORD REALMENTE ESTÁ… aquí… O.O

Sheen se da la vuelta y esperaba ver a Ultra Lord, pero no había nadie…

Sheen: QUÉ?! ULTRA LORD ESTABA PARADO JUSTO AQUÍ HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS!! ESTO NO ES JUSTO!! ULTRA LORD VEN!! T.T

De repente aparece lanzan algo, o mejor dicho a alguien OO…

Sheen: QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?! OO (se dirige hacia donde estaba aquella cosa y casi se muere al verla… OO) ULTRA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!! POR QUÉ?? POR QUÉ??!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Quién sería sumamente ultramalo como para hacerte algo así? T.T

Robo-enemigo: YO!! SU ARCHIRIVAL!! He venido hasta aquí para vencer a Ultra Lord y no hay nadie que me detenga!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!!

Sheen: TE HAS METIDO CON LA FURIA DE SHEEN!! 

El sitio se convierte en un lugar de combate (tipo como el que había en el juego de Ultra Lord contra el Robo-enemigo en el epi de Ultra Sheen xD)…

Sheen: AHORA VERAS ROBO-ENEMIGO!! 

El Robo-enemigo lanza unos misiles provenientes de su hombro, al ver que Sheen no tenía ningún arma o algún tipo de defensa…

Sheen: Y… creo que la furia de Sheen tendrá que esperar!! OO A correr!! 

Sheen corre lo más rápido posible para esquivar los misiles del Robo-enemigo, luego se pone a salvo detrás de unas grandes rocas…

Sheen: (con respiración agitada xD) Dios!! ESO ESTUBO CERCA!! OO Ahora… que podré hacer para vencer al Robo-enemigo… mmm… Esto me hace acordar al episodio Nº 934 de Ultra Lord, cuando Ultra Lord se queda sin poderes para luchar contra el Robo-enemigo y usa la energía de los cristales que le brindan poder para convertirlo en el MEGA ULTRA LORD!! Pero ahora que hago? O.O NO TENGO NINGÚN PODER PARA VENCERLO!! T.T Aunque podría usar los cristales que están escondidos bajo las estalagmitas… como en el juego de Ultra Lord contra el Robo-enemigo O.O… SI!! ESTOS AÑOS DE PURA TELEVISIÓN Y VIDEOJUEGOS POR FIN HAN BRINDADO FRUTOS!!

Robo-enemigo: No puedes esconderte para siempre!! SAL YA!!

Sheen: Si!! Eso es lo que haré!!

Sheen sale del lugar donde estaba escondido y corre hacia la estalagmita más cercana para buscar uno de los cristales…

Sheen: Y también usaré esto!! (saca el cristal xD) Lo que me permite convertirme en… ULTRA MEGA SHEEN!! Jaja, ahora estás enano y NO PUEDES DETENERME!!

El Robo-enemigo golpea una de las estalagmitas y saca uno de los cristales (de cara Sheen!!xD) Absorbe todo el poder del mismo y comienza a agrandarse hasta la misma estatura que Sheen…

Robo-enemigo: Decías?

Sheen: Eeeh… Quizás hablé demasiado pronto OO PERO NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!! PELEARÉ CONTIGO, TE VENCERÉ Y VENGARÉ A ULTRA LORD SON IMPORTAR LO QUE PASE!! 


	16. Una nueva banda

• Capítulo 16: Una nueva banda…

Dejemos a estos dos y vamos hacia otro lugar. Sí, se encontraba oscuro al igual que los dos lugares anteriores, además de mucho frío. Cierta chica fanática de la música se encontraba allí… pues… sola xD

Libby: Eh?? En dónde estoy? HOLA!! HAY ALGUIEN?!! Chicos? O.O Que eso no es GRAY STAR:D

Libby comienza a saltar de la alegría y a gritar cuando escucha una de las canciones del grupo musical Gray Star. Pero… de dónde viene la música?? Libby comienza a recorrer el lugar a las apuradas y con desesperación de saber de dónde proviene la música. Pasan unos segundos y finalmente ella termina en… el patio de su casa?

Libby: Qué hago en mi casa? Esto es algo imposible!! OO

Chica de Gray Star: Están todos listos para rocanrolear?!

Libby: Pero no me importa!! GRAY STAR ESTÁ EN EL PATIO DE MI CASA!!

El patio de Libby se encontraba repleto de fans y la banda tocando. Se trate de la realidad o algo imposible, ella no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad!! Gray Star termina de tocar su tema y de repente una banda llamada Withe Star llega al lugar. Los integrantes del grupo vestían ropas brillantes y todos sus instrumentos eran completamente blancos…

Chico de White Star: Bien, chicos. Ahora salgan del escenario!! Es nuestro turno de tocar!!

Chico de Gray Star: Quién rayos te crees que eres para venir y decirnos eso?!! NO SABES CON QUE BANDA TE ESTÁS METIENDO!!

Libby: ESO!! Yo, Libby Folfax, soy su fan número 1!! Y digo que ellos son la mejor banda de rock que pudo haber existido en la historia!! Wow, eso sonó como a Sheen… Creo que tengo que dejar de acompañarlo a ver Ultra Lord… UU

Chica de White Star: (presumiendo) Bueno, pues nosotros somos mejores que ellos.

Chica de Gray Star: Ah, si? Eso es lo que crees? Pues dennos una muestra de lo "buenos" que son… "angelitos".

Chica de White Star: Tú lo pediste. A TOCAR CHICOS!!

La banda de White Star comienza a tocar una de sus canciones, mientras Gray Star, Libby y los demás fans se quedaban ahí escuchando. Tenía una buena introducción, buena combinación de guitarras y batería, hasta que llego el canto. La chica de la banda era la encargada de eso, y no lo hacía nada mal. Las caras de "a ver quienes son estos" de los fans de Gray Star comenzaron a desaparecer de a poco. La letra de la canción era una muy original y buena, hasta ahora iban bien. Llegó el estribillo, con excelente combinación de acordes más el canto. Los fans comienzan a acercarse cada vez más y más hacia la nueva banda, ESO EN VERDAD LES GUSTABA!!

Chica de Gray Star: Wow, no tocan nada mal O.O

Libby: Eso es… cierto. NO!! ESO NO PUEDE SER!!

Todos se encuentran boquiabiertos, esa banda en verdad tocaba excelente!! Finalmente, White Star termina con su canción. Pasan unos segundos de puro silencio, cuando de repente los fans que ERAN de Gray Star comienzan a gritar y dar grandes aplausos…

Fan: SII!! QUE VIVA WHITE STAR POR SIEMPRE!!

Fan: ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO!!

Fan: YEAH!! TOCAN MEJOR QUE GRAY STAR!!

Libby: NO!! TODO MENOS ESO!! GRAY STAR ES LO MEJOR!! Aunque… creo que tienen razón… WHITE STAR SI QUE SUENAN MEJOR QUE ELLOS!! Creo que tengo cambio de planes… OO


	17. Shangri Mono

• Capítulo 17: Shangri-Mono…

Vamos hacia donde están cierto chico amante de las llamas y su novia… El lugar era una pradera, con pastizales bien verdes, lo cual notaba que había mucho cuidado sobre la misma. El día estaba bien soleado, sin una sola nube en el cielo…

Carl: Ay… Qué fue lo que sucedió? Estás bien Elkie?

Elkie: Ouch, sí… Eso creo… Y… dónde estamos exactamente?

Carl: No lo sé O.O Pero esto si que me hace acordar a Shangri-Llama.

Elkie: Shangri qué?

Carl: Shangri-Llama. Verás, es un lugar muy parecido a este. Mmm… creo que estaba cerca del Monte Everest. Y llegamos allí porque Jimmy, Sheen y yo fuimos convocados por la G.O.S.S., la Gran Organización Súper Secreta, que ya no es tan secreta que digamos, para rescatar al Agente X de las malvadas garras del Profesor Calamitous. Ah, y también tengo una canción para eso!! Quieres oírla:D

Elkie: Eeeh… claro!!

Carl: Muy bien!! …SOMOS ESPÍAS!! SOMOS TRES CHICOS!! TODOS TENEMOS NARIZ Y OJOS!! FUIMOS AL MONTE EVEREST A RESCATAR A JET FUSION!! Y… Aah, eeh… CONOCIMOS A LINDA HERMOSA!! LA LA LA LA LAA!!

Elkie: Eh, sí, muy bien, Carl!! Ya es suficiente!! Eh, jeje, con eso basta…

Carl: Y entonces dime. Te gusto:D

Elkie: (disimuladamente) Eeeh… sip!! Por qué no habría de gustarme? Jeje… cantas muy… lindo!!

Carl: Gracias!! Bueno, será mejor que averigüemos que es este lugar… Mira!! Allí hay alguien. Preguntémosle.

A la distancia se veía alguien, pero no se podía saber quien era y que edad tenía exactamente. Estaba cubierto completamente por una túnica negra. Carl y Elkie se dirigen hacia donde estaba aquella persona para que pueda ayudarlos a ubicarse en donde estaban parados…

Carl: Ah, hola!! Nos podría ayudar… Verá, no somos de por aquí y queremos saber dónde estamos exactamente…

Monje: Muy buenos días, jóvenes. Veo que por lo que me dicen están perdidos.

Elkie: Sería algo así… Usted puede ayudarnos?

Monje: Por supuesto. Ustedes están en las tierras de Shangri-Mono, un lugar de plena maldad y lucha. Aquí convivo con otros mon-

Carl: Ah, disculpe, pero… Shangri-Mono?

Monje: Sí, Shangri-Mono. Eso fue lo que dije.

Carl: Que no es Shangri-Llama? Ese el que está allá no es el Monte Everest? (señala al monte)

Monje: Shangri-Llama es un nombre absurdo para este lugar!! Y ese es el llamado Monte Eversumus. Tenemos una gran tradición con aquel monte. Se dice que le brinda el sabio poder de controlar las energías negativas a los monjes, lo que nos ha permitido fundar este lugar.

Carl: Y qué es esto? Ustedes no eran los monjes de la plena paz y tranquilidad?

Monje: Claro que no, esos son los monjes de la vuelta. Nosotros somos los encargados de establecer la ley y le orden de una forma totalmente estricta.

Elkie: Y que hay con la tradición que cumplen con el monte? Eso suena algo… religioso.

Monje: Ah, tenemos la tradición de derrumbar ese Monte cada año, colocando dinamita en determinadas zonas. Es tan grande que todavía no lo hemos podido lograr!!

Elkie: Pero están a punto de destruir una gran belleza!! Miren lo que es ese monte!!

Monje: Y que esperabas!! No podemos permitir que un maldito monte nos impida desquitarnos con nuestras energías negativas!! Pero bueno, algún día lo lograremos… Ahora, quieren pasar al templo?

Carl y Elkie: Claro!!

Carl: (susurrando en el oído de Elkie) Oye, Elkie, estos monjes son medio raros, no crees?

Elkie: Sin lugar a duda. Es decir… que monjes son los que defienden al mal y la guerra?

Carl: No lo sé… Pero esto ya me esta dando miedo T.T

Carl, Elkie y el monje se dirigen a uno de los templos, para que los chicos sean atendidos y recibidos por los demás monjes. La apariencia del templo y de los monjes hacía ver todo tan… religioso. Pero ya saben el dicho: "Las apariencias engañan"

Monje: Bien. Siéntense aquí, llamaré a los demás monjes…

Carl y Elkie se sientan en los asientos que estaban ubicados cerca de una mesa. Están los dos callados, tenían algo de miedo. A pesar que el ambiente aparentaba ser cómodo, sabiendo que esos "monjes" estaban del lado del mal daba algo de temor. De repente, en pleno ambiente silencioso, aparece un mono y se le trepa a Carl…

Carl: AAAH!! QUÍTENME ESTE MONO DE ENCIMA!! T.T

Monje: Tranquilo!! Es un mono inofensivo. Aunque le enseñamos clases de Karate y Tae Know Do y te puede crear terrible lesiones en todo el cuerpo. Pero, naa, es inofensivo.

Carl: Ay, es que soy alérgico a ellos y encima no me gustan!! T.T

Monjes: Vaya, eso será un gran problema. El lugar está repleto de ellos.

Carl: QUÉ?!! OO

Monje: Es Shangri-Mono, supongo que es algo obvia la respuesta, no? Nosotros alabamos a los monos. Ellos son los dioses y guardianes de estas tierras.

Carl comenzó a ponerse alterado, hasta que se asoma por la ventana y ve toda la pradera llena de monos…

Carl: Esto parece como una invasión de monos!! OO

Monje: Pues, para nosotros eso es un regalo del infierno.

Carl: DEL INFIERNO?? OO QUE ES ESTO?!!

Monje: Esto es nuestro mundo.

Carl: Oye, y no sabes donde puedo encontrar llamas?

Monje: Eeh, hijo… aquí no existen las llamas…

Carl: Ah?? OO

Monje: Sí, ellas se extinguieron ya hace millones de años.

Carl: ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA PESADILLA!! UN LUGAR DONDE NO EXISTEN LAS LLAMAS?!! COMO PUDE PERMITIR SU EXTINSIÓN?!! QUE SITIO ES ESTEEEE?!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voz: Oye, no crees que ya los estamos torturando mucho??

Voz 2: Sí, creo que ya es suficiente…


	18. ¿El fin de las pesadillas?

• Capítulo 18: El fin de las pesadillas??

Voz 2: Pero antes… acabemos con todo esto… (aprieta un botón rojo de una extraña máquina)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy: Por favor, Cindy. Créeme a mí!!

El otro Jimmy se encontraba alejado de ellos dos, por lo que se aproximaba corriendo. Repentinamente se detiene, salta la alarma de su reloj, se abre la pequeña pantalla…

Voz: Bien, ya sabes que hacer…

Jimmy Malvado: Sí, claro, total creo que la boba ya descubrió quien es el verdadero Jimmy (cierra la pantalla y pone una cara malévola) Esto va estar bueno.

Cindy: Suéltame! No se cual de ustedes dos es Jimmy, pero si tú lo eres… Te diría que ya eres igual a él… No hay forma de diferenciarlos.

Jimmy: Que dices??

Cindy: Tan sólo si me hubieras hecho caso antes, nada de esto estaría pasando!!

Jimmy: Oh, ahora te haces la ofendida?? Lo siento. Me parece demasiado ridículo creer en esas cosas. Todo lo que dicen de ese tema no son más que una simple mentira!!

Cindy: Pero lo que yo te dije no era mentira!! Tú crees que YO soy capaz de mentirte?? (se le acerca y lo toma de las manos) Sabes que es lo que siento por ti y jamás mentiría diciendo cosas como eso!! Yo pensé… pensé que me querías de la misma manera… pero me equivoque… Si es que sientes algo como lo siento yo, porque no me crees?? Por que no confías en mí?? Tan solo dime que es lo que sientes!!

Jimmy: Eeeh… Cindy… Sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

Cindy: Lo ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo! Hay veces en las que me decepcionas… (lo suelta y le da la espalda)

Jimmy: Pero siempre te lo he demostrado!

Cindy: (se da vuelta a verlo, estaba furiosa) Demostrar qué?!! Demostrar que prefieres quedarte encerrado en tu laboratorio antes que pasar la tarde juntos?? Demostrar que cuando al fin tenemos una cita la arruinas por que la mayoría de las veces me has dejado plantada diciendo que tienes mucho que hacer?? Demostrar que en mitad de una salida te vas porque necesitas arreglar todos tus inventos?? Demostrar que amas a la ciencia más que a mí?!! Eso es lo único que demuestras… No te impediré ser un chico de ciencia, pero no quiero ser tu novia si eso significa reemplazarme la mayoría de las veces… Ciencia, inventos, trabajos, todo eso ocupa un lugar más grande que yo, admítelo, prefieres eso más que a mi!!

Jimmy: No lo admitiré porque no es cierto! Yo te a- (es interrumpido por el otro Jimmy)

Jimmy Malvado: Siento interrumpir su charla, pero… necesito hacer algo.

Jimmy: (se coloca delante de Cindy, defendiéndola) Qué quieres, clon?

Jimmy Malvado: Jojo, oye, tranquilo!! No les haré daño, tú serás el único que lo hará.

Jimmy: Qué?

Cindy: El control… Él tiene el control!!

Jimmy: Que control??

Cindy: Es el control que le permite-

Pero antes de terminar su explicación, el Jimmy Malvado presiona uno de los botones del control y de repente Jimmy comienza a sufrir de una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Cindy lo único que hacía era quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada para detener eso, no le salían palabras de su boca, simplemente se encontraba en shock. Ella suponía que si se acercaba a Jimmy lo que haría su clon sería volverlo a su "estado malvado" por medio del control para intentar una vez más acabar con Cindy para siempre, esa era la única razón que impedía ayudarlo, el miedo lo impedía…

Jimmy Malvado: Qué pasa, Cindy?? Te gusta ver a tu novio sufrir??

No hay respuesta por parte de Cindy…

Jimmy Malvado: Ah, bueno, si es así, no creo que te importe darle un poco más de POTENCIA!!!

El Jimmy Malvado presiona otro botón, lo que permitía que la descarga sea aún más fuerte…

Cindy: De repente reacciona (pensando "Al diablo con esto, Jimmy necesita ayuda!!") Muy bien, ya fue suficiente, idiota, déjalo en paz!! (se acerca a Jimmy)

Jimmy Malvado: Estaba esperando que hicieras eso!!!

Justo como Cindy lo suponía, el Jimmy Malvado presiona el botón que haces que Jimmy cambie de su estado normal a uno de furia total… Se para y lo primero que ve es a Cindy y se dirige hacia ella, la toma del cuello e intenta nuevamente ahorcarla…


	19. ¿Una saga de Star Wars?

• Capítulo 19: Una saga de Star Wars?? xD

Sheen: YA BASTA!! TE LO ADVIERTO, ROBO-ENEMIGO!! TE ESTÁS METIENDO CON ULTRAFUERZAS QUE TU MENTE HECHA DE TORNILLOS Y METAL NO COMPRENDEN!! YA VERÁS QUE NO ME PUEDES VENCER EN ESTO!!!

Sheen y el Robo-enemigo aún seguían peleando, sólo que Sheen estaba siendo vencido muy fácilmente. Lo único que el Robo-enemigo hacía era sostener a Sheen del cuello de su remera, mientras él intentaba liberarse inútilmente…

Robo-enemigo: (gruñe xD) Ya te he estado sosteniendo durante 5 horas y no eres capaz de liberarte!! Qué clase de héroe quieres ser?? Así como el que tengo al lado de mi pie?? (Ultra Lord caminaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando mantenerse de pie, para poder pegarle un golpe al Robo-enemigo, pero el mismo lo patea, dejándolo bien lejos…)

Sheen: Aaah… sí??

Robo-enemigo: Eres patético!!

Sheen: No digas!! Ultra Lord te venció millones de veces!! Sólo que ahora tú pudiste controlar la situación o.o

Robo-enemigo: Claro que sí!! Piensas que las otras veces me vencieron sólo porque él es más fuerte que yo??

Sheen: Como que es algo lógico. Ultra Lord te vence donde sea, cuando sea, y con lo que sea!!

Robo-enemigo: Yo sólo me dejaba vencer, en realidad YO soy más fuerte que él, o me vas a decir que un robot portado de armas es más débil que un simple humano con un traje morado, espacial y ridículo??

Sheen: Comencemos a usar la sabiduría: EL HUMANO SIEMPRE VENCE AL ROBOT ¬¬

Robo-enemigo: El hijo siempre vence al padre??

Sheen: NO, NO!! ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR!!! Pero que quieres decir con eso?? oo

Robo-enemigo: Soy el padre de Ultra Lord!!

Ultra Lord: (desde lejos) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sheen: Oye, no se si es que te crees Darth Vader, pero eso es ultrailógicamente imposible!!!! O quizás estemos en alguna dimensión parecida a la de Star Wars oo ULTRAWOW!! QUE VENGAN LAS ESPADAS LÁSER:D

Robo-enemigo: Antes era humano y en una vieja lucha fui vencido por uno de mis archirivales, uno que era el más malvado de todos, entonces-

Sheen: ENTONCES QUIERES DECIR QUE ERAS UN HÉROE??? OO

Robo-enemigo: Sí, entonces yo-

Sheen: EN QUE CLASE DE ESTRAÑO MUNDO PARALELO HEMOS ENTREADO???!!!!!! ToT

Robo-enemigo: YA DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR!!!!!

Sheen: Lo siento, sólo que esto me parece ultramegaextremadamentesúper extraño, estás seguro que no estamos en Star Wars?? o.o

Robo-enemigo: Como decía… Más tarde, mis restos fueron encontrados por ese enemigo mío, me llevo a su laboratorio y me construyó este cuerpo de robot, y con lo de mi cerebro, mira, es el mío (se abre la cabeza y le muestra el cerebro humano a Sheen xD)

Sheen: (algo asqueado) Uy, mejor guárdatelo, aunque debo admitir que es ultrasombroso :D Pero me queda algo en duda… Por qué te ayudo si era tu peor archirival??

Robo-enemigo: Él sabía que yo era muy listo, audaz y con una gran sabiduría, por eso me quiere para ayudarlo, me construyó este cuerpo con la condición de derrotar a cualquier héroe que se interponga en mi camino. Luche tantas veces con Ultra Lord y siempre perdía porque lo dejaba ganar, que esperabas!!

Sheen: Ultrawow, ahora todo tiene sentido oo

Robo-enemigo: No sabes lo difícil que es aparentar ser un villano.

Sheen: Una vez lo fui!! Tuve un cerebro ultragrande y tenía poderes ultratelepáticos y ultrapoderosos, podía leer la mente, estuvo ultragenial!! Aunque más de la mitad de Retroville me esperaban a la puerta de mi casa o.o Y en la universidad en donde comencé a dar clases el director me echó a patadas.

Robo-enemigo: Mmm, tú y yo seríamos un gran equipo juntos, imagínate, tendremos al mundo a nuestros pies!! Pero bueno, lo siento, me ordenaron acabar contigo, así que ESTE ES TU FIN, ULTRATARADO!!


	20. ¿Decisiones difíciles?

• Capítulo 20: Decisiones difíciles??

Chico de Gray Star: Libby, que te ha pasado??

Chica de Gray Star: Sí, llevas puesto toda la mercadería de White Star!!

Chico de Gray Star: Sí, y la nuestra dónde está?? o.o

Libby: Eeeh… creo que la deje en casa, no lo sé, debe de andar por ahí.

Chica de Gray Star: Libby, en unas de tus cartas nos contaste que nunca salías sin nada de nuestra mercadería a la calle, hasta dormías con algo de nosotros!!

Libby: Ay, chicos, lo siento, pero deben saber lo que es música mejor que la suya, White Star si que está muy bueno!!

Chica de Gray Star: Mírate!! Antes eras fan hasta el fin de nosotros y ahora te vas con ellos??

Chico de Gray Star: No la hagas cambiar de parecer, que ella elija lo que es mejor, las cosas son así. Que lástima que pienses así, porque nosotros teníamos planeado invitarte a unas vacaciones con nosotros.

Libby: Unas vacaciones?? CONMIGO??

Chico de Gray Star: Sí, contigo, porque nos caes bien, siempre nos invitas a todos lados para tocar, y de paso conseguimos más fans!!

Chica de Gray Star: Pero no creo que alguien quiera ser fan de nosotros ahora que llegó la nueva bandita ¬¬

A lo lejos se ve que se acercan la chica y el chico de White Star para hablar con Libby…

Chico de White Star: Hola!! Tú te debes llamar Libby, verdad??

Libby: (algo emocionada) Sí, como lo supieron??

Chica de White Star: Nos conocemos los nombres de casi todos nuestros fans, que crees??

Chico de Gray Star: MENTIRA!!! Libby no les creas, ellos estuvieron escuchando nuestra conversación, por eso saben tu nombre!!

Chica de Gray Star: Cállate!! Deja de decir cosas como esas.

Chico de White Star: Sí, será mejor que comiences a domesticar a ese chico, está a punto de volverse loco ¬¬

Chica de White Star: Bueno, solo queríamos preguntarte si te gustaría pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros.

Chico de White Star: Sí, que dices??

Libby: (más emocionada) UNAS VACACIONES CONMIGO??

Chica de Gray Star: NOSOTROS LA INVITAMOS PRIMERO!!!!!!! ES VERDAD, USTEDES ESCUCHABAN TODO LO QUE HABLABAMOS!!!!!

Chico de Gray Star: Y ahora quién es el que tiene razón?? ¬¬

Chico de White Star: Bueno, sí, lo admitimos, es verdad, y qué?? ¬¬

Chica de White Star: Sabemos perfectamente que Libby vendrá con nosotros, o no Libby??

Libby: Eeeh, bueno, yooo-

Chica de Gray Star: Nuestras vacaciones comienzan mañana!! Qué dices, Libby??

Chico de White Star: Entonces las nuestras comienzan hoy, claro, es para que primero vayas a la mejor y luego de seguro te vas un viajecito no más de la esquina de esta calle.

Chica de Gray Star: YA CALLÉNSE!!!! LE DAREMOS A LIBBY LAS MEJORES VACACIONES DE SU VIDA!!!!

Chica de White Star: No, NOSOTROS seremos aquellas personas ¬¬

Chico de Gray Star: NOSOTROS!!!!!!

Chico de White Star: Claro, ese es lo que decimos NOSOTROS ¬¬

Chica de Gray Star: (tratando de contener toda la furia xD) Mejor dejemos que Libby elija, ella sabe perfectamente a quien elegir, verdad Libby??

Chica de White Star: Por supuesto que sabe a quien elegir, darky de segunda, o no es así Libby??

Chica de Gray Star: NO ME DIGAS DARKY DE SEGUNDA, CHICA QUE SE CREE UN ESTÚPIDO ANGEL!!!!!

Chica de White Star: Ash, para que voy a perder MI valioso tiempo en discutir contigo?? ¬¬

Chica de Gray Star: Quién rayos te crees que eres?? ¬¬

Chica de White Star: Soy la que tiene mucho más fans que tú y la que Libby va a elegir, DUH ¬¬

Chica de Gray Star: ESO YA LO VEREMOS!!!!! Libby, DECÍDETE YA!!!

Libby estaba muy presionada por parte de los 4, aunque mayor parte de los chicos, las chicas no paraban de pelear xD


	21. La legendaria Llama Parlante Ninja

• Capítulo 21: La legendaria y mística Llama Parlante Ninja…

Carl: ELKIE!!!!! DIME QUE TODO ESTO ES NADA MÁS QUE UN MAL SUEÑO, ES SÓLO ESO, VERDAD???? T-T

Elkie: Ah, mira Carl, no quiero hacerte sentir peor, pero… Esto es verdad (se tapa las orejas xD).

Carl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT

Monje: Algún problema, joven??

Carl: Que si hay algún problema, ALGUN PROBLEMA??? NO, PARA NADA, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE DE MARAVILLA T.T

Monje: Bueno, te noto algo frustrado, pero de seguro ya pasa, ahora vamos a almorzar.

Carl, Elkie y el monje se dirigen al lugar en donde estaban reunidos los demás monjes, quienes estaban ya listos para empezar a comer. Viene un mono vestido con un traje de chef y reparte los platos de comida xD…

Carl: No puede ser, pero estas son BANANAS HERVIDAS!!!!! SOY ALÉRGICO!!!!! T.T (se infla toda su cara xD)

Elkie: Ay, no otra vez!! No tiene algo que no sean bananas??

Monje: Ah, me temo que no, es más, de postre hay banana split.

Carl: Me tengo que largar de este lugar, no lo soporto más!!!!!

Elkie: Carl, tranquilo!! Saldremos de esta, ya verás que toda esta pesadilla terminará pronto, eso creo oo

Carl deja caer su cabeza sobre el plato de comida, ya rendido xP

Elkie: Está seguro que no quedo ni una sola llama??

Monje: Mmm, no lo sé, quizás todavía exista la legendaria y mística Llama Parlante Ninja del otro lado de la colina.

Carl: (súper ilusionado y con banana sobre toda su cara xD) DE VERDAD???!!!!!!!! Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?? VAMOS AL OTRO LADO DE LA COLINA!!!!! ¬

Monje: Esta bien, pero debo advertirles que-

Demasiado tarde era para el monje, Carl y Elkie ya se habían ido. El monje decide seguirlos para acompañarlos. En el camino el monje trataba de advertirles algo, pero Carl se veía incapaz de escuchar por su gran ilusión, mientras la pobre Elkie poco más y era arrastrada por Carl xD Los chicos tuvieron que atravesar demasiados obstáculos, así como los que tienen en el ejército para entrenar a los soldados. Finalmente llegan súper agotados los dos y el monje se les aparece en frente suyo…

Carl: Fiu, señor, como pudo pasar todo eso antes que nosotros?? No lo vimos!!

Monje: Es lo que trataba de advertirles, toda esta es la zona de entrenamientos de los monos guerreros.

Carl: POR QUÉ NO LO DIJO ANTES????!!!!!

Monje: No quisieron escuchar u.u

Elkie: Pero entonces cómo llegó tan rápido hacia aquí??

Monje: Es otra de las cosas que quería advertirles, tome el pasadizo subterráneo que se encuentra debajo de todo esto.

Carl: Te odio, monje ¬¬

Monje: Oh, gracias, que halago, pienso lo mismo joven

Elkie: Creo que olvidaste que esa frase es más un halago que un insulto o.o

Carl: Bueno bueno, ahora va decirnos como llegar hasta la última llama existente en esta tierra?? T.T

Monje: Por supuesto, pero lamentablemente tendremos que hacer una caminata bastante larga, vamos.

Los chicos recorren miles de kilómetros junto con el monje, que inexplicablemente no se mostraba exhausto por todo lo que ya había recorrido oo Caminan y caminan hasta que llega el atardecer y finalmente llegan a su destino. Era un templo gigante que tenía imágenes y estatuas de llamas ninjas por todos lados…

Monje: Bueno, llegamos.

Carl y Elkie se habían sentado unos minutos a descansar xD Luego ven que el monje saca una botella de agua fresca y se la toma hasta el último sorbo…

Carl: TENÍAS AGUA Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA???!!!!!!! NO SABES LO CANSADOS QUE ESTAMOS!!!!!

Monje: Ustedes nunca preguntaron por ella. Ahora vamos a ver esa dichosa llama.

Carl odiaba cada vez más al monje xD Entran al lugar y se dirigen a la cámara principal, que es donde posiblemente se encontraría la llama. Pero cuando llegan a ese lugar solo ven a una llama vestida con un traje de ninja que se encontraba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre oo

Monje: Oh, está muerta.

Carl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monje: Mmm, quién la habrá matado?? (aparece un mono con traje karateca y se trepa a su hombro) Oh, hola Sparky, creo que tú fuiste, verdad?? (el mono respondía con "Uh uh ah uh uh" xD) Bien hecho, creo que has progresado mucho

Carl: MALDITO MONO!!!!!! MATASTE A LA ÚLTIMA LLAMA DEL MUNDOOO!!!!!!!! SI ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA, QUIERO DESPERTAR YA!!!!!!!! T.T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer a ninguno de los chicos les fue muy bien con su experiencia que digamos xD Cada vez se hacía más y más horrible la situación, pero sin embargo, el fin de sus pesadillas estaba más cerca de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar…


	22. La extraña luz

• Capítulo 22: La Luz…

Cindy: (ya quedándose sin voz) Eres… un imbécil!! Lo… sabías, clon??

Jimmy Malvado: Ay, gracias Cynthia. De veras, es todo un halago para mí.

Cindy: Jimmy… escucha!! Vamos, tú… tú eres más fuerte que eso!! Sé que puedes contra eso!! No… no dejes que ese idiota te controle!!… Jimmy… soy yo, Cindy, no… no puedes hacerme esto…

Jimmy Malvado: Intenta todo lo que quieras, no hay manera de que reaccione, créeme que en esta su amor no gana, ni siquiera su patética noviecita es capaz de hacerlo reaccionar, jajajajaja!!

Parece que el Jimmy Malvado tenía razón, no había forma de hacer reaccionar a Jimmy!! Esta vez Cindy no se sale con la suya, si ni ella puede hacerlo, quién podrá?? Ni Carl, Sheen, Libby o Elkie estaban ahí para poder ayudar a la pobre Cindy, quien estaba siendo muy lastimada por parte de Jimmy, su capacidad de respirar se escaseaba cada vez más y más y no había nada ni nadie quien la ayudara a salir de esa horrible situación!! O quizás si lo había?? De la nada una luz muy tenue comienza a iluminar delicadamente el cielo, cuando la luz se hizo más fuerte los 3, o mejor dicho los 2, pudieron notar su presencia, Jimmy estaba demasiado ocupado como para dedicar segundos a aquello…

Jimmy Malvado: Qué es eso??

Cindy: Una luz, que no ves!!

Jimmy Malvado: Eres insoportable, no se como el idiota puede convivir a tu lado ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheen: Entonces así es como termino todo… Fue una historia ultraemocionante y ultratrágica!!

Robo-enemigo: Sí… Y aún no logro entender como hiciste para convencerme de contarte mi historia heroica, a esta hora estarías muerto ¬¬

Sheen: Ah, solamente uso el método de Ultra Sheen y siempre funciona, y no te pienso contar cual es, es un secreto, na na na naaa, no lo sabes y yo sí!!

Robo-enemigo: Y me puedes contar más sobre este tal método de Ultra Sheen??

Sheen: Claro que sí!! Es más, te voy a contar de que se trata y cual es el ultramayor secreto de esto. Verás, el método de Ultra Sheen funciona primero cruzando la pierna detrás de tu cuello, así… lo ves:D

Robo-enemigo: Y por qué antes no cruzaste tu pierna detrás de tu cuello?? ¬¬

Sheen: Tal vez se me olvido… Oye!!! Cómo es que sabes eso??!!!

Robo-enemigo: ME LO ACABAS DE DECIR, IDIOTA!!! ¬¬

Sheen: MENTIRA!! TE DIJE QUE NUNCA TE IBA A CONTAR SOBRE MI SECRETO!!!

Robo-enemigo: Eres patético ¬¬

Sheen: Y TÚ ERES- Uy, oye… que es esa luz?? -.o

Robo-enemigo: Algún meteorito??

Sheen: NOOO!! SÁCAME DE ESTE SITIO!! NO QUIERO EXTINGUIRME COMO LOS DINOSAURIOS!!!! ToT

Robo-enemigo: Rayos, hay más de tu especie?? OO

Sheen: Espera!! ES EL ESPÍRITU DE ULTRA LORD!!! O quizás se volvió un Dios?? o.o

Robo-enemigo: No!! Es la silueta de él y detrás está la luz que apareció hace unos segundos!! ¬¬

Sheen: NOO!! QUE NO VES LA LUZ DE DIOS A SU ALREDEDOR??!!!

Robo-enemigo: Ojalá te extingas algún día ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Libby: Ay, chicos, ya basta de pelear, iré con los dos, cuál es el problema??

Chica de Gray Star: PERO TIENES QUE ELEGIR CON QUIÉN IRÁS PRIMERO!!!!

Chico de Gray Star: Y no vamos a dejar que ellos ganen ¬¬

Chico de White Star: Son tan patéticos, saben que nos va a elegir a nosotros.

Chica de White Star: Claro, que no es más que obvio eso??

Chico de Gray Star: CLARO QUE NO!! YA DIJIMOS QUE VENDRA CON NOSOTROS Y PUNTO!! ¬¬

Chica de Gray Star: Libby, mejor piénsalo, te vas a ir con ellos, una banda reciente y que nada más buscan a sus fans por interés, antes que con nosotros, la banda de rock de la que siempre has sido una gran fan de corazón y sabes todos los momentos que compartimos?? Vamos!! Hasta tocamos para tu cumpleaños!!

Libby: Bueno, la verdad yo…

Chica de White Star: (empuja a la chica de Gray Star xD) Libby, no!! Mira, nosotros somos mejores, te tocaremos las canciones que quieras cuantas veces quieras por siempre!! Libby, tienes que elegirnos a nosotros…

Chica de Gray Star: (empuja a la de White Star xD) NO, NOSOTROS!!

Chica de White Star: (devolviendo el empujón) DE NINGUNA MANERA!! NOS ELEGIRÁ A NOSOTROS!!

Libby: Chicos, ya basta!! Iré con los dos al mismo tiempo y se acabó!!

Chico de Gray Star: PERO QUÉ?? No… NO PUEDES!!!

Libby: Si puedo!! Lo olvidaron?? YO soy la que elige aquí ¬¬

Chico de White Star: Pero oye!! Tenemos otra propuesta más, que te parece si-

La extraña luz comienza a aparecer nuevamente en ese lugar, encandilando a todos

Libby: Qué rayos es eso??

Chico de Gray Star: Oh, no!! NOS HABRÁN ROBADO EL AUTOBÚS?? OO

Chico de White Star: Eres un idiota ¬¬

Chico de Gray Star: Ah, sí?? VEN A DECÍRMELO EN LA CARA!!

Chico de White Star: Prácticamente ya lo hice ¬¬

Chico de Gray Star: Eeeh… sí, bueno… AY, NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!!!

Los dos chicos comienzan a pelear como locos xD Mientras que Libby se voltea a ver aquella luz misteriosa para observarla… que era eso??

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elkie: Tranquilo, Carl. Estoy seguro de que alguna llama debe estar rondando por ahí, siendo feliz, corriendo por la pradera…

Carl: Sii, llamas felices corriendo por la pradera… ¬

Monje: Nada de eso. Todas, absolutamente todas las llamas estás muertas. Esa fue la última de su especie.

Carl comienza a llorar nuevamente, pero está vez sus llantos eran más fuertes ¬¬

Elkie: SHHH, estoy tratando de tranquilizarlo!!

Monje: Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa de que no acepte la realidad uu

Carl: La realidad?? LA REALIDAD ES QUE ME VOY A MORIIIIIIIIR ToT

Elkie: Carl, no hables así, ya vas a ver que vamos a encontrar alguna solución a todo esto.

Carl: NO, NADA DE ESOOO, YO MORIREEEEEE TT

Monje: Bien. Para qué hora preparo el funeral??

Elkie: POR QUÉ NO SE CALLA, QUIERE?? ¬¬

Monje: Sólo estoy tratando de ser alguien organizado ¬¬

Elkie: Pues no me importa eso, sólo cállese!! ¬¬

Carl: Elkie, no puedo soportar todo esto, quiero moriiiiir TT

Elkie: Ya basta, no digas eso!!

Carl: Es que no lo soporto!! TT

Monje: Oye… Déjalo morir, míralo.

Carl lloraba desesperadamente y casi sin razón para vivir xD

Elkie: Escúcheme… No necesito ninguno de sus innecesarios consejos, así que se lo vuelvo a repetir… CÁLLESE Y DÉJENOS SOLOS ¬¬

Monje: Esta bien, si necesitan algo estaré por allí u.u

Carl: Ayy, Elkiee, esto no me puede estar pasando. Tengo que estar soñando o algo, no puede seeeer TT

Elkie: Carl, tranquilízate por favor.

Carl: Buaaa… Qué… qué es esa luz?? YA MORI??? OO

Elkie: No, yo también la veo.

Carl: TÚ TAMBIÉN HAS MUERTOOOOO OO

Elkie: Nada de eso Carl, la luz sólo apareció de la nada.

Carl: Pero entonces que es?? O.o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voz 1: Agh, una falla en el sistema!!

Voz 2: Todo esto explotará!!

Voz 1: NO!! NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE-

El sistema de una extraña máquina se vuelve totalmente loco, hasta que segundos después explota…

Voz 1: Bien hecho, idiota ¬¬

Voz 2: Oye!! No fue mi culpa!! Fue culpa de aquel tarado ¬¬


End file.
